Ginny and the war for eternal sorrow
by Fenix-04
Summary: Ginny is having dreams she can't remember, does she really want to know what they're about and what she must do? has g&d and h&r, harry is single, r&r plz!
1. Will I ever survive?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Falling.. Cringing. Lost. Dead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Ginny screamed as she woke up from the floor, her forehead and arms sweaty as she sat still, anxiously waiting, as if something was supposed to happen, then, her dad and mum broke the silence as they scrambled to her room, 'right on time' Ginny thought miserably to herself as she went through the usual routine of 1000 question time.  
  
"Was it the same dream?"  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Do you feel ok?"  
  
"What do you want us to do?"  
  
Ginny answered sleepily "yes, cant remember, yes, nothing." But, this was all a lie, as soon as her parents left, she broke down and cried ever so softly to herself, she wasn't ok, she had been having a dream every night over the holidays and she really wanted another life and maybe a drink, and she wish she knew what she was doing In the dream, she had it so many times, she guessed that maybe she didn't want to know, maybe it was too horrific to remember.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Morning" said her mum cheerfully and she drew Ginny's sheets away, pretending she was asleep; she closed her eyes before her mum could see she was awake and started to groan and turned away from her.  
  
"Come on dear, we need to go to Diagon alley to get your things, remember?"  
  
At this Ginny only groaned louder, going to Diagon Alley was a certain sign of the holidays coming to an end.  
  
Ginny slowly got out of bed as she felt a rush of sun hit her, she smiled warmly and made her way to have a shower.  
  
"Gees, Ginny no sleep last night again?" Whispered Ron to Ginny as she sat down to eat some breakfast, Ron was the only that knew how badly these dreams were effecting her sleeping as he walked in on her crying after his parents left the room one night in the beginning of the holidays. "No." said Ginny disappointed, she didn't stay awake deliberately, it was just too hard to.  
  
"Ok, everyone ready? Lets go get your things." Said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully as they shoved the rest of their breakfast down and went to the fireplace.  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY."  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY."  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY."  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY."  
  
"Dia.ahhh.. ahhhh.gon alley." Yawned Ginny as she saw her house leave in a swirl of colours; the last thing she saw was her fathers worried face.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" asked Mr. Weasley worriedly as he stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
"Here George." Said Mrs. Weasley, pointing to a 14 yr old girl with flaming red hair and a more shapely body with the right features in the right places who liked she was more likely to do a tap dance and somersault n the air then say 'I'm here dad.'  
  
"Good, so first stop Grinnots." (Look, I know it's not how you spell it, but you know what it is.)  
  
After Grinnots they went to get their supplies at the second hand shop like always.  
  
Ginny was getting bored and, checking that her mum was absorbed in one of Lockhart's books, left the shop in search of civilisation.  
  
She went looking in the broom shop first; rumours had it that there was a broom coming out and it was even more powerful then the firebolt! She entered and there were no new ones about.  
  
"What are you doing here Weasley? Thought your kind were too poor to get anything worth more then my shoelace." Sneered a least then welcoming Draco standing at the entrance.  
  
"Get a life Malfoy. Unless you haven't realised, the only thing you probably ever do is either wank off or insult us, it is called a LIFE, just because you don't have one doesn't mean others don't." and with that, she walked out, deliberately flicking her hair at him as she past.  
  
"Ginny, there you are, we were worried about you, come on, I got your school things, lets get some lunch." Said her mum while she was quietly strolling down the path, secretly she hoped she ran into Harry, she always had a crush on him, her mum had come running to her, followed by her 3 brothers and her dad, Ginny sighed deeply and went to the leaky cauldron.  
  
Although times get rough.. 'No, that sounds lame'.. Whenever you're near.. 'No, too desperate'. as I look in the mirror. 'Hmm. That could work'.  
  
At lunch, all Ginny could do was scribbled down sentences and catchy words, all she had come with so far was 'Shattered' 'Broken' 'As I look in the mirror' and 'Transparent'  
  
"Wawa doin?" asked Ron in between a mouthful what looked like eggs and sausages.  
  
"Writing a poem."  
  
"Oh, what this one on?"  
  
"When I write it, I'll tell you." Ginny said with a quick smile and went back to writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Falling.. Cringing. Lost. Dead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Ginny woke up again from her dream, only this time, she quickly covered her mouth so only a short gasp of a scream came out, she listened intensely for movement in her mothers room, none, 'good' she said to herself.  
  
A soft knock came at her door, 'Ron' she thought as her heart came back to her, and she went to the door and let him in.  
  
"Heard you Ginny, anything new?"  
  
"Yes, I remembered to cover my mouth, (Ron raised his eyebrows) oh, and I wasn't on the floor this time, well, not my whole body, only my head."  
  
"Head? Ow"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Well, you gotta get sleep, we're leaving early tomorrow 4 school, k?"  
  
"Yeah mum" she yawned tiredly; she got to bed and shut her eyes. After about 5 mins, Ron yawned and went back to his room after making sure Ginny was asleep, as soon as he closed the door tears started rolling down her cheeks. (Oh and in case you didn't realise, she's not asleep.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny got up at 5:30am in the morning, b4 anyone else was up, she had a shower, got dressed, and started to repack when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Mmmm?" she said louder then she had realised.  
  
"Honey, did you have another dream?" came the concerned of her mother.  
  
"No mum, I'm fine, just woke up early." She lied as she checked the mirror to check her eyes weren't red.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came in and gave Ginny a hug.  
  
"I understand" is all she said and she left, leaving the room and a puzzled daughter behind her.  
  
"Ok, George and Fred first, good, now Ron and Ginny, ok, have a nice year children" called their mother as they disappeared into the barrier between platform 9 and 10.  
  
"Want to get a carriage?" asked Ron.  
  
"Let's" answered Ginny and the two went in search of either their friends or an empty compartment.  
  
After about 10 mins, they found a compartment with Harry and Hermione, they didn't seem to realise that Ron and Ginny were standing there so they stood still and waited.  
  
"As I was saying, you got to make the first move if he isn't willing, don't worry, he'll.. OH hi Ron, hi Ginny" said Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron all jumped.  
  
Ginny automatically turned a violent shade of red and sat down and started on her poem, so far she'd gotten as far as:  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
As I look in the mirror, I see what I've done, The tears I've shed, The image I've become, I've broken inside, I've shattered apart, For I'm becoming fainter and fainter, Please don't break my heart, I look again, And still I'm broken, I'm wasted inside, And I haven't even spoken. I've yearned to live, Now I yearn to die, My life is finished, ...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
She couldn't figure out the last part but thought for a bit longer until she was lost in their conversation.  
  
"Hmm. it's getting dark, I think we're getting close to school." Said Hermione, matter-of-factly, as soon as she did though, the p.a. boomed their confirmation.  
  
"WE WILL ARRIVE AT HOGWARTS IN 15 MINUTES, MAY ALL STUDENTS PLEASE LEAVE THEIR LUGGAGE ON THE TRAIN AND DEPART FROM THE TRAIN."  
  
"Ahhh. the sweet, sweet sound of school coming." Said Ron jokingly as they got ready to depart.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, they waited anxiously to eat, after about what seemed like forever, the first years sat down in their houses.  
  
"6 new this year" said Ron happily; he didn't exactly think that waiting for more to come was absolutely terrific; he must need to share more food.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, bowed to the teachers and students, greeted everyone and the new students, and then, spoke the words only the students really listened to.  
  
"Ahem. let the feast begin."  
  
"I wonder why Lavender looks so troubled?" asked Ginny to no one in particular.  
  
"Hmm. you're right." Said Hermione.  
  
"Let's ask." Said Harry simply as everyone looked dumbfounded at him.  
  
"How will you ever survive without us?" Ron joked at they continued eating.  
  
"Survive." Ginny repeated to herself quietly as she pulled out her notebook with her poem in it and wrote:  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
As I look in the mirror, I see what I've done, The tears I've shed, The image I've become, I've broken inside, I've shattered apart, For I'm becoming fainter and fainter, Please don't break my heart, I look again, And still I'm broken, I'm wasted inside, And I haven't even spoken. I've yearned to live, Now I yearn to die, My life is finished, Will I ever survive?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
As they made their way back to the common room, Hermione stopped Ron and whispered in his ear, "Come over here, I have something to tell you.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Falling.. Cringing. Lost. Dead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"Ginny, wake up, WAKE UP!!" Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and most of the common room were around her, rubbing their eyes, some startled, some yawning.  
  
"How.how. how did I get here?" was her first question.  
  
"We thought you knew?" puzzled Hermione.  
  
"No I remember going to sleep, then waking up here." Said Ginny plainly.  
  
Ron looked at her worriedly, 'what is doing this to her? I'll kill the person hurting her like this.'  
  
"I think I'll go to bed." Yawned Ginny as she got up and walked out.  
  
When the students slowly left, only Harry, Hermione, Ron, George and Fred were standing there.  
  
They stayed for a while, as if reading each other's minds, and slowly, one by one, went to bed.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Hi everyone, what do you think as my first piece? You will review won't you? Or else no more chpt's  
  
This poem is original, and, if I see anyone use it, I'll kill them! Have a nice day ( 


	2. The dream, of death

You know what I just realised, most people don't even review! I usually don't review very much, so, I'm just going to add a new chpt. Lets say. every Thursday in aus time? Cool, well, on with the story.  
  
###########################################################  
  
"Double history, that's even worse then double potions with Slytherins.." Moaned Ginny as they went to their classes.  
  
"Oh well, if you go to sleep, you might have a dream and make it interesting." Sneered a drooling voice behind her, which sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"How'd you.." Ron said, turning around.  
  
"Oh, Weasley, I do have a life, and I get gossip faster then lower class, I am even surprised you already knew." He sneered and he roared at his comment while Crabbe and Goyle just gaffed stupidly after him.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait for the day where I catch him by himself." Snarled Ron as they walked to their classes, with one quick roll of her eyes, she disappeared into her class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Falling.. Cringing. Lost. Dead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Ginny woke up for a start; she was sprawled on the ground and was towered by a ghost, and about 30 students.  
  
"S.S.Sorry sir." She apologised and got up, but she fell back down and fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, I think she's waking," said a more then familiar voice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"Yeah, I'm b." but, before she could finish, she got up, she was in what looked like a long black hall, the walls looked frozen, just like ice, she went over and touched the walls ever so lightly, she could feel the coldness escape through her every bone,, suddenly, with a force of an elephant, she was thrown across the room as the walls exploded, she froze, this was her dream.  
  
She screamed till she couldn't anymore, only it didn't sound like her voice, she was in her dream, and it was more horrible then anything she could of imagined, she heard disembodied voices floating around, to horrible to describe fill her ears, a menacing laughter get closer, she couldn't handle it anymore, she started to cry, she was alone, suddenly, she felt the floor give way and she started to fall, 'falling.' she thought to herself, then she hit the ground and was in the black hall again, only, there were no more walls, and what looked like a knife floating in the air swiped at her, she cringed in fear, 'cringing.' she pondered, then she realised that the all she was in seemed to go on for miles and miles, she didn't know where she was going and she stumbled on aimlessly, she was "LOST" she screamed, "falling, cringing, lost. dead.." She said to herself, as soon as she said dead, green lights seemed to shoot at every direction, hitting what seemed like thousands upon thousands of people, as she watched horrified, the black lightened and she realised where she was, she was on a battlefield!  
  
Body against body was falling to the ground, green streamed in every direction, wizards fell to the ground, with a look of nothing short of terrifying, she became weak, she fell to her knees, she looked up, she saw a hooded figure in front of her, she was conscious long enough to hear the word, 'Avada...'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
She screamed, as she bolted up, hit someone's head, and almost fell unconscious again.  
  
"Ginny, OW, Ginny" said someone who sounded like they were rubbing their heads.  
  
She clutched on to them and said.  
  
"Ron, please don't leave, don't let me fall asleep again, please don't." she cried, she suddenly realised that her pillow was soaked in tears, and her face was all red, and it wasn't Ron she was clutching onto.  
  
"HARRY." She said, blushing furiously, "Where's Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Not here, he went to get something to eat, Ginny, Ginny? Are you ok?" Suddenly Ginny stated crying furiously.  
  
"No, I'm not, Harry, oh Harry, it was horrible, they were everywhere, I couldn't stop it, everyone was dying all around me, it was horrible."  
  
"Shh. Shh. it's alright, now (he lifted her head up s he was staring right into her eyes, 'God, why does he have to be so bloody cute?' Ginny thought to herself.) I got you." He said as he slowly placed his lips on top of hers, it was then she realised that there was no sound anywhere, 'Where is everyone?' she pondered, but, just then, Harry starting to kiss more forcefully, he started to move his hand up her back and, the more she pushed away, the more he pulled her towards him, 'This isn't right, THIS ISN'T RIGHT' she thought to herself, screaming the last part to herself as she tried to get away, she couldn't get out, when suddenly, he stopped.  
  
Harry looked horrified at what he had just done, he didn't know what came over him, he was stunned, as he looked at the frightened girl curled up in a ball opposite him, 'What had he done?' he thought, he think he said "sorry" because the next thing he knew, he was at the Griffindor portrait, then, he was in his bed, 'What was that?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello?" Ginny whispered, Ron sat up and croaked.  
  
"Ginny, is that you? Oh, I'm so happy you're awake."  
  
"Ron, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it sis?"  
  
"It's about my dream, (she waited for a response, there was none) at first, I was in a dark room, I w-was all alone, I felt everything good seep out of me, then, I w-went to touch the walls, because they looked frozen, like ice, as soon as I touched them, they exploded, then the most horrible sound came to my ears, it was like pain, terror, fear, hurt, hatred, and laughter at the same time, oh Ron, it was terrible."  
  
She paused for a moment, her eyes, and face soaked and cold in tears, Ron said, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." She shook her head.  
  
"And then, I started to fall, I was falling and then I hit the ground and a knife swiped at me! Then, I found my self in a dark room which seemed to stretch for miles, I started wandering, hoping I would find my way, then suddenly, green flashes of light started coming from every direction, then the dark room got lighter and I realised where I was, I was on a battlefield! I was seeing bodies, (at this, she took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and continued,) fall everywhere around me, I was in the middle of everything, then, I fell to my knees, I looked up, and saw a hooded figure, then. then. (At this she started to cry.) HE KILLED ME!" she shouted out the last part as if no one would hear her if she didn't, she became so shocked at what she just said, that she and Ron didn't even realise that they weren't alone, standing at the door, was a very shocked Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the next couple of days, Ginny gradually become better and started doing classes again, although she still wasn't over the whole ordeal and still had the dreams, over and over again.  
  
One day, totally unexpectedly, Draco Malfoy came up to her and said. "You better follow me if you want help with your dreams."  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Oooooooo. talk about weird, what is Draco going to do? Well, see you all next Thursday!! 


	3. The Dance

Ok guys, we're up to when draco tells Ginny that he knows something about her dreams, don't know what I'm talking about? READ THE OTHER CHPT'S!!  
  
###########################################################  
  
Ginny followed Draco into a deserted room above the third corridor where the three-headed dog 'Fluffy' used to live.  
  
"Ok, what's this about then Malfoy? It better not be a joke."  
  
"No, no joke just thought you could use this." At that moment, he exposed the most beautiful ring Ginny had ever seen in her life, it was encrusted with silver and green rocks and was the most stunningly shiniest thing she had ever seen, it was magnificent.  
  
"Whoa, hey. what's going on?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
"Sigh. it's an enchanted ring, it was passed down from my family, it is a dream catcher, literally." He added with a definite tone. "You can literally catch your dream in this, and, when you wake up, you tap it three times, stating your name, age and birth on each tap, and it shows you all your dreams it is quite useful actually, you seemed to be confused about your dreams, I thought you could use it." He handed it to her as she held it, admiring every inch of it.  
  
"Wow, (she said looking up) hey, how'd you know." but, before she could finish, he was gone.  
  
Ginny spent all day admiring the new 'present' that Draco gave her, she couldn't take it off, she knew it was from 'him' but, she couldn't help but feel excited that she had something, she was allowed to keep for a while, that was absolutely fabulous and she also started thinking about Draco and how nice he was to her now, little did she know, was that Harry was coming right up towards her.  
  
"Hey, uh. Ginny, can I have a word?" he said, quite obviously stunned at his own attempt to speak to her, they hadn't spoken to each other in days, and now, here he was, speaking directly to her.  
  
"Sure, just don't try anything." She stated more coolly then she wanted to, true, she did still want him bad, but, she just thought that right now was not the best time, after all, she added gleefully, she had a new ring.  
  
"About the other day, look, I know what I did was wrong, I should never of done it, I, I just didn't know what came over me, it, it was like I was being controlled by something else." He said as he hung his head shamefully.  
  
"Look, Harry, I've known you for 4 yrs now, I know what you're like, I'm sure you didn't mean to kiss me that night ('oh please, let him of wanted to kiss me god, please') and I think that I, I should be going before I make a fool out of myself." And with that, she left. In a strange way, Harry knew everything was all right between them.  
  
"Hey, whatsup?" Ron said, hanging his arm around Harry as he walked up to him.  
  
"Nothing, everything's fine." Harry answered true fully, and, with a lighter heart, he entered the great hall for dinner.  
  
At dinner, Harry couldn't help but notice that Ginny was fiddling with something in her hands all dinner, and that she was glancing at the Slytherin table now and again.  
  
"Hey Ginny, what you got there?" he asked honestly as she jumped at his voice, and turned scarlet.  
  
"Umm. just a ring, you know, a little toy on, I found it on the ground somewhere." and her voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if we burnt it then?" added Fred gleefully as he conjured the spell 'accio, ring' and then, nothing?  
  
"Huh?" he added, totally bewildered that it didn't work, on the Slytherin table, Draco looked at the lot, he saw how pleased Ginny was at the fact that it was spell proof and his heart gave a leap.  
  
"What just happened? Is my wand stuffed? Cause, if it is." Fred started muttering, while banging his wand n the table, sending sparks everywhere on the table, narrowly missing students. Meanwhile, Ginny let out a sigh of relief, IT WAS MAGIC PROOF! She couldn't believe it! 'Oh I love you Draco!' suddenly she froze at what she just said, she quickly glanced up and down the table, expecting jaws to drop open when she realised she didn't say it out loud, she gave another sigh of relief and quickly wiped the thought away, although, it still hung around at the back of her mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
She was in the dream again, only this time, it was different, there was no longer a dark room with icy walls, well there was, but, everything seemed to be going faster and faster and faster until she couldn't take it anymore, it was too fast, she was spinning to fast, and then stopped too suddenly, and vomited all over the place.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Ginny woke up in bed, she felt nauseas and vomited all over the bed, then, her head still spinning, she fainted, the last thing she saw was Diane looking at her and screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Ginny woke up the following morning, not only had she magically been put into the hospital wing but she had also changed out of her spewed on pyjamas to nice fresh cottons ones. She snuggled back into the blankets, when she couldn't feel her ring on her finger, she suddenly sprang wide awake, got up too fast, vomited and fell unconscious again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny got up once again, this time, with her eyes still closed, thinking to herself 'ok, I'm in the hospital wing, so far I've fainted twice, the ring is NOT on my finger, I will not get up too fast and vomit and faint, I will CALMLY open my eyes and CALMLY see if anyone is there and CALMY find my ring' she fluttered her eyes open and saw no one was there, she heaved a sigh, got up (a bit slower than usual) and glanced around for her ring, thankfully, it was on top of her pyjamas, which were now clean (she also realised she was wearing a new set of clothes) and held it to her face, when she picked it up, a note was underneath it, it wrote:  
  
'Just thought you might be needing this.  
  
Dumbledore'  
  
She thanked god for making Dumbledore so understanding without asking too much, she wished Ron was like that sometimes.  
  
She put the ring on and tapped it once:  
  
"Ginny Weasley" (it started to glow)  
  
She tapped it twice:  
  
"15" (it turned slightly warm)  
  
She taped it for the third time: (ok, so I made this one up, gees, like I'd know.)  
  
"15/7/88"  
  
The ring turned to pure white and then shone like anything and suddenly, like a little TV screen just popped out of nowhere, she was suddenly watching her dream.  
  
She watched herself breakdown after the walls exploded, she heard the chills of voices, she saw herself falling, then she saw herself cringe from a knife being swung at her, then in a dark room again, where she was on the battlefield, she was seeing people dropping dead when she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"STOP!" and, as if hearing her, the TV screen quietly went back into the ring, she only just realised that her face was damp and cold with tears.  
  
Just then, her eyes shot up, and her eyes meet with Draco's, who was standing at the door, totally astonished at what he'd just seen.  
  
"Ginny?" he said, after about what seemed like forever, "Umm. what was."  
  
"You know what it was." She answered quietly, it was then she realised that he had a single tear, running down his face, 'he's human after all.' She thought as he advanced to her, "What do you want." She asked quite calmly besides the fact that Draco was now at her bedside, when he seemed to realise that he at her bedside, he snapped up and said,  
  
"Nothing, just, don't get in my way again Weasley." He said leaving a confused but nether the less happy Ginny behind her.  
  
The next day after she left the hospital wing, she couldn't stop thinking about what Draco had done earlier on, and that she actually saw HIM cry! Whenever she saw him that day, (jeering at her brother or not.) she couldn't help but feel her heart give a leap of joy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Faster and faster, the dream sped on, she didn't understand why for a moment then. the ring! It must be making it go faster and faster! She was getting nauseas and she decided that next time, she would take off the ring, so, she fought herself to wake up, before it got too unbearable, she let out a chilling scream as the dream slowed down, and showed her a new part in her dream, staring back at her, from the room of darkness, were blood red eyes and a look of total contempt and joy at the same time, she finished screaming, then woke up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, wake up!!" Ginny's eyes fluttered open, and there, staring back at her, were 30 pairs of eyes, she sat up, and before quickly feeling light headed and dropping down again, realised that she was in the common room.  
  
"Not again." she groaned as she lifted herself up a little bit slower.  
  
"Ginny, you just screamed at the top of your voice, only, it didn't sound like yours, you woke everyone up, you have woken up here before, I think you need to go to Dumbledore." Said Ron indefinitely. Everyone started to nod, and Ginny knew she was beat.  
  
"Fine, tomorrow morning, the first thing I do." She got up, and trailed off to her bed.  
  
"Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, stay, we need to talk, everyone else, off." Ron said when Ginny was out of earshot; everyone was too tired to complain, so they went to bed. "I'm getting worried about her guys, this always happened in the holidays, only, it wasn't that bad, but now that she's remembered her dreams, I think it's doing real damage to her." Ron said all at once, not waiting to be interrupted, he went on. "I know she's going to Dumbledore, but, that's not the only help she can get, we'll need to look out for her more, I've also realised that she has been wearing a ring, and, I also don't think a little toy ring would be resistant to magic right? (They all nodded simultaneously) I need someone to see if they can find out what's up with that, Hermione, you do that, (She nodded obediently.) and Fred and George, you guys make sure no one is giving her a hard time, (They nodded menacingly, Harry automatically felt a tinge of sympathy to the person who was messing with Ginny's head, but not much.) and You and I Harry, we're going to support her and make sure her life isn't a living hell and help her when she needs it, everyone got it clear?" nobody had to nod to show they were clear, "Right then, we start first thing tomorrow, and remember, don't be obvious." Ron exited, it took awhile for the others to leave, they were still stunned at the speech given out by Ron, and how much he cared for his sister, they all left, one by one, to their beds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Morning everyone." Ginny said to the 'gang' at breakfast, 'Hey' they replied, Ron (who was talking to Hermione about their date that weekend at Hogsmade) nudged Hermione, she got the idea at once, and, she started to talk to Ginny.  
  
".Ooo, nice ring, where'd you get it from?" Hermione asked in a totally unconvincing surprised expression.  
  
"Oh, I found it somewhere..." Ginny's voice trailed, completely oblivious to Hermione's heavy sigh of relief.  
  
"Can I have a look?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"Sure." Ginny answered, and gave the ring to Hermione.  
  
"Whoa." Is all Hermione could say, admiring it from every angle, Ginny started to get anxious at what she had just done, 'Will she know it is real? Will she know what it is? What will I say when she asks me questions?' questions kept coming to her like a volcano erupting, all at once.  
  
"Ok, It's a nice ring, aint it?" she said, snatching it away from Hermione. Hermione looked a little offended, but didn't press it.  
  
"So?" Ron asked as they left for class.  
  
"Definitely something valuable, I dunno, it just seems like it is something I've seen before, I mean, it has a strange feeling to it. like, it's something else." and her voice trailed off.  
  
Ron and Hermione were still talking about the ring and the date and Ginny when Professor Snape entered the classroom and everything went silent. "Today, we shall conjure a dream potion."  
  
Throughout the whole lesson, Hermione knew that it wasn't just mere coincidence that they were making a dream potion, but, couldn't put her finger on it, so, she just came to an agreement that she paranoid. (Ok, Hermione knows what a dream ring is, just, she read so many books, she can't remember it.)  
  
During dinner, Ginny kept on fidgeting and looking over to the Slytherin table, when she glanced over there for the fiftieth time, Draco was looking directly at her, suddenly, her mouth became drier then the desert, she quickly looked away, and chewing food become a more forcible job then before.  
  
When Ginny finally went to her bed, she remembered to take her ring off, 'no more quick reruns for me tonight' she said to herself, and slowly, she drifted off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Ginny was in her dream again, only this time, the dream was still going as fast as ever! She was sure that she didn't have the ring on, 'no, I remember taking it off' she thought as she went through everything, she felt sick, she was going to vomit again, when everything slowed down and she came face-to-face with the pair of fiery eyes again, she was scared now, she didn't know what going on, who was that? Why does my dream go so fast? What is that strange noise? She thought wildly, as, suddenly she heard the most welcoming sound of all, she heard laughter and music and what sounded like hundreds of dancing feet, she heard people singing and talking and suddenly, she appeared in a room where everyone was laughing and dancing, although they were all adults, she was happy, she didn't even realise that hooded figures were coming in the room, she suddenly heard screaming and wands being fired and people falling, she saw the hooded figures as they, one-by-one, fired green light out their wands, the people who were dancing and laughing a minute ago, were now screaming and shooting spells at the hooded figures, the hooded figures fell back, their numbers grown short, although substantial numbers had been lost on both sides.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" is all the whole Griffindor house needed to hear to realise that Ginny was up again, they all ran down to see Ginny, tearstreaken, and ashen faced.  
  
"They all died!" She screamed on top of her voice. "They all died!! And. (Hic.) mommy was there!" she gasped out in horror, realisation on what had hit her, she screamed a blood-chilling scream and vomited all over the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny walked into the hall, everyone looked up, suddenly, some started bursting out crying for no reason, she sat down, Ron looked liked at her, and handed her the daily prophet, she gasped and read to her self.  
  
'FRIDAY NIGHT DANCING COMES TO A CHILLING END.'  
  
'At 11:00pm, at 'Jason's Dining for all occasions', 30 hooded figures believed to be Death-Eaters emerged from the place and murdered 50 people at the Friday dance last night. It is reported that although they might of killed only 20 of the hooded people, many are soughting revenge on You-Know- Who, although there is no proof that was Death Eaters as the dead were nowhere to be found. "He killed my daughter, I want revenge!" yelled 60- year old man Randy Harpoon as we asked witness's what happened, "Why my husband, why not me, we were so happy, we just got married, they came, I don't think anyone noticed, then, the first jet of green light, hit my hus.hus.husband!" a lady in distress, who preferred to keep her identity hidden for security reasons, answered us an ran away crying, shocking stories we heard from the many guests enjoying a nice, relaxing time and the local dance.  
  
'Reports show that more then half the people are still alive and healthy, although I don't think that this tragic accident will leave anyone's memory too quickly.'  
  
Ginny stared, transfixed, at what she just read, she stood up, (Not realising that now everyone in the hall was staring at her, nor the fact that tears were streaming down her face freely) and walked up to wherever her legs leaded her, somehow, they led her to a corridor in front of two gargoyles. Before she wandered where she was, the door slid open and Dumbledore looked down at her and quietly said. "Come in, we have much t talk about."  
  
###########################################################  
  
Ok, this was a pretty big story to write, I hope you all can make it next Thursday to get my new story, Fenix. P.s. thnx to all the ppl who still reviewed, ur reviews have helped my self-esteem, thnx guys!! 


	4. Farewell to a special member

Ok, if you don't know what's happening, heres a hint, READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!  
  
###########################################################  
  
"Is she dead?" Ginny asked, when Dumbledore nodded gravely, Ginny winced and automatically shutdown, "No, it's not true, it can't be true, she's probably writing to me right now saying that everything is ok." She said trembling, reassuring herself that it was just her imagination, and somehow, she felt as if saying it out loud would make everything better.  
  
"Ginny, if you would like to go, I wouldn't object, many others in your situation have already packed, if you would like, you can go-"  
  
"BUT SHE ISN'T DEAD, SHE ISN'T DEAD, SHE IS JUST WORRIED, THERE IT NO REASON TO LEAVE, SHE ISN'T DEAD." She suddenly erupted and started screaming, then after a couple of seconds, she relaxed but she kept on repeating 'She isn't dead' under her breath to assure herself that she was right and Dumbledore wasn't.  
  
"I understand that this must be a difficult-"  
  
"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HOW'D YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO WATCH YOUR MUM DIE WHILE 5 MINS AGO THEY WERE LAUGHINGAND DANCING AND EATING, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S IT LIKE FOR ME!" She froze, she just realised what she had just said, not only did she reveal that she had a dream about it, but, she also screamed that she saw her mum die. Before Dumbledore could get to her quick enough, she ran out and fainted in the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny? Ginny? Ginny! I think she's waking up!" Came a blurry version of Ron inside her head, 'where am I? I feel so warm in here, maybe I'll stay for awhile until I remember' almost immediately she remembered everything, the dream, she hall, Dumbledore, her mum.  
  
"Mum." she whispered as she slowly lifted the heavy weights on her eyes, she saw Ron, George and Fred, all bleary-eyed, standing in front of her. As soon as she said 'mum' Fred started to lose control and bawled out again, George tried to comfort him but only ended up crying himself, Ron however, looked beyond grief now.  
  
"I. I. I didn't want to believe it Ron, I just couldn't take it, I didn't want to be right." She said in a husky voice.  
  
"No one did Ginny, believe me." He managed a small, feeble attempt to smile, but just ended up crying and grabbed Ginny and they cried together.  
  
"Ron, George, Fred, Ginny." Said a familiar voice at the door, they all swung around, saw their dad and ran to him, Ginny with some difficulty, but managed to get there in the end. "Oh baby's, I didn't want this happen, I am so sorry, she was so wonderful, the light of my life." Mr. Weasley said, crying freely himself, they went to Ginny's bed and sat there for about what seemed like forever, just hugging each other and crying, sometimes opening their mouths to speaks, but only tears came out.  
  
Suddenly, something deep inside Ginny, started to boil and heat with every tear.  
  
Ginny went back to her house with the rest of the family for a week or so, while they were there, Bill, Charlie and Percy were also there, they spent a lot of time with each other and just crying, with each passing day, Ginny seemed to drift away from everyone, Ron began to notice this and he didn't like it at all.  
  
While she was there, they had a memorial in London for all of those who died, it was a huge commotion, even muggles were there, for they had lost family there as well as the place was a muggle place and didn't know about magic. It went for 4 hours, and even then, Ginny didn't think it was long enough to remember the good things about the people they loved that had passed away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Ginny, Ron, Fred and George came back, so did a few other people, Seamus' Aunt had died and Neville's Gran was injured but not killed, (Harry was truly thankful that Neville's gran didn't die, he knew that Neville wouldn't cope if she did.) after the incident at the dance, everyone soon had a different attitude towards their parents/guardians and family, they kept in contact more often and shared everything with each other. No body talked to the Weasley's for a while, suddenly, as Ginny walked into the Great Hall, it suddenly dawned on her how serious this matter is, and anyone could be next, suddenly, she started to screamed.  
  
"ANYONE COULD BE NEXT, IT COULD BE SOMEONE FROM OUR SCHOOL NEXT, EVEYONE COULD BE DEAD TOMORROW, WE NEED TO HURRY UP AND PREPARE, I NEED TO WARN EVERYONE." Everyone jumped as they heard Ginny screaming, suddenly she froze, she just stood there, and then she fainted.  
  
"Ron?" Ginny asked instinctively as she slowly awoke but did not open her eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm scared,"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." And she drifted off into a peaceful dream, while Ron moved his hand gently through her hair, just like his mum used to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Ginny woke up the next morning, the sun was shining brilliantly in the Wing, yet, she felt cold and damp inside, as she ventured to the great hall, and felt the stares, fill her body, she felt lonely, although she ate breakfast and had a drink, she felt empty, then, she went to her room, opened her trunk, took out her notebook and read her poem:  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
As I look in the mirror, I see what I've done, The tears I've shed, The image I've become, I've broken inside, I've shattered apart, For I'm becoming fainter and fainter, Please don't break my heart, I look again, And still I'm broken, I'm wasted inside, And I haven't even spoken. I've yearned to live, Now I yearn to die, My life is finished, Will I ever survive?  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ginny read it as she shuddered a cry, why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't somebody else's mum die? Why couldn't they bring her back to life? Ginny kept on questioning her self until she, tear stricken and all, fell asleep.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny baby? It's me, Ron." She heard a soft and soothing voice from somewhere above.  
  
"Hey, I am sorry, for everything that I've done, I'm sorry about Mum too, I didn't mean to see it, it was horrible though, he, they killed her."  
  
Ron stayed silent for a minute or two before replying. "I know you think it was your fault, but, it wasn't were you physically there? No, were you killing everyone? No. So, why put this burden on yourself?" Ginny smiled, her brother always was good at being mum.  
  
"I'm so happy that dad didn't die, no one was ever good at being him." She said weakly before tears started coming down her face. Ron understood, kissed on the forehead, and let her be, in her room as the sun shone more brilliantly then ever.  
  
As time passed, the Weasley's healed over their mother, they would never forget her, but she wouldn't have wanted them to give up on life.  
  
"Hey, Weasley!" whispered and urgent call from somewhere behind her, her heart gave a start and she whirled around, she saw Draco and smiled, then, took it off before anyone noticed.  
  
"What?" she asked just as low.  
  
"Come here." So the two found a deserted place and Draco started to talk. "Look, before we begin, I'm sorry about your mum, I would of sought revenge if it were me."  
  
"It's ok, if I ever stumble into anyone that looks remotely like a death eater, I'll kill them."  
  
"That's the second thing Ginny, they weren't death eaters!"  
  
###########################################################  
  
Wonder what those things were? And, oh yeah, they ARE NOT dementors because I think they can't actually use wands!  
  
Cya, thnx for reviewing guys, I really appreciate it. 


	5. The past, present and future

"What do you mean, they weren't death eaters?" Ginny asked curiously as she stared into Draco's magnificent eyes, reflecting how she felt now, grey and stormy.  
  
"My fat... I mean I heard that they weren't there, it was something else." Draco said quickly, quickly hiding a blush.  
  
"I think I saw them before..." Ginny's voice trailed off.  
  
"Your dream." Draco said definitely.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Ginny came to realisation of what just dawned on her.  
  
"The war..." Draco voice drifted off.  
  
"We have to warn to Dumbledore!" Ginny said suddenly, her head shooting up so fast it made Draco jumped.  
  
Together, they ran to Dumbledore's office. When they were about to turn into the corridor where his office was when...  
  
"GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH. THAT!" they both jumped as they heard Ron bellowing at them, he came running to them, he face redder then she had ever seen, and that was saying something.  
  
"I.. I was going to Dumbledore to warn him of the war." Ginny said, trembling but finishing in a definite tone.  
  
"So, you the one messing with my sister's head, I should of known. YOU'RE DEAD!" Ron yelled out the last past as he lunged for Draco.  
  
"Ron NO!" Ginny screamed as she ran between Ron and Draco.  
  
"What? HE IS DRACO, THAT EVIL GUYS BASTARD OF A FATHER KILLED OUR MUM!" Ron bellowed, at this, Draco ran and tackled Ron; they were on the floor on a second. If anyone were to pass by now, they would of seen the most oddest sight ever seen by man, two sworn enemies, fighting and rolling on the floor, throwing punches, while a flaming red-haired girl was screaming on top of her lungs to make them stop. Luckily, it was only Prof. Mcgon who had the privilege to witness such an account.  
  
"MR. WEASLEY AND MR. MALFOY, NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS, AND INFRONT OF THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE TOO." Prof. Mcgon bellowed as she quickly advanced to their area. The boys quickly stopped fighting, it was lucky too, because at that moment, Prof. Dumbledore strode out of his office, he suddenly stopped, looking at the audience he had waiting for him, there were two flushed boys, a girl whose face was tear stricken, and, at this point his beard gave a twitch, Prof. Mcgon.  
  
"I thought I heard a familiar voice." He said, smiling as he indicated his attention to Prof. Mcgon.  
  
"Well, these boys were fighting here, right in front of your office, and, as punishment of this offence, each are given a weeks detention and 20 points from each house, I will be informing Professor Snape now of this commotion." And with that, she left.  
  
"Sir, um.. I have something that I would like to talk to you about an event in which case I am sure you will find interesting." Ginny added in, hopefully sounding intelligent so that Dumbledore will believe her after she told him.  
  
"Of course Miss. Weasley, and you two, (He said a little bit louder as Ron and Draco were still staring daggers into each others eyes.) Off to class, anymore acts like this and you will have more lost points and detentions."  
  
"Sir," Ginny interrupted, as the boys were about to leave. "Mal- Draco also needs to stay as he also has information which will help me explain some things a bit clearer." She added, carefully avoiding the triumphant look on Draco's face as he passed Ron who was looking like Ginny had just slapped him in the face, Ron, his face was a tomato red colour, turned his heel, and stormed off.  
  
As soon as they entered his office and sat down, Ginny started.  
  
"Well sir," and it began, Ginny described every bit of detail she could think of, including the holidays, and Draco helped out when they came up to his dream ring. Then, Ginny got up to most important part of the whole reason they were there. "I, well, Draco, well, WE, believe that the attackers on that night at the dance hall, were not death eaters."  
  
"Oh, and what brings you to that conclusion?" Dumbledore asked wearily, 'Great, another waste of time with petty students, I wonder where my pensieve is..'  
  
"Umm.. I heard it off umm.. My dad." Draco answered reluctantly, Dumbledore did however, know that his father was a death eater and he was aware that Draco did not wish to become one.  
  
"Well, the person killing you in your dream, did it look like the ones at the bar?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then Ginny, I am afraid that the inevitable has just occurred," Ginny looked lost so he continued, "You have just seen one of the many things that wizards, witches, magical creatures, anyone, never wants to bear witness, either in a dream or in reality, this battlefield you have just explain to me, is the original grounds of the great war." Dumbledore ended.  
  
"There was a war?" Asked Ginny, completely puzzled by this whole thing.  
  
"Yes, it was called the war for eternal sorrow." Dumbledore ended in a somewhat, lame attempt to be dramatic. (A/N: Look, sorry for lame excuse who is supposed to be Dumbledore, but, I don't see why I should be sorry, he isn't very important for now so just bear with me.)  
  
"I heard of it before, it was a war where more then half the pure-blood magic people were murdered, that's why the population is so small today." Draco barely whispered, but both Ginny and Dumbledore heard.  
  
"Yes, you are correct, but, for now, just go on with your everyday lives, we must not need to worry the students until we are sure something will happen."  
  
When Ginny and Draco left, Draco could tell that Ginny was on the verge of crying, she had never had to talk so much and not wanted to in her life, when she spoke, it took all her effort not to go quiet, and hope that everyone would just forget about her.  
  
Draco entered a small empty classroom, led Ginny inside and shut the door, as soon as he did; she suddenly ran to him, hugged him and cried into his chest. "Oh, that was horrible Draco, I couldn't take it, I was going to cry if I had to stay there a minute longer." She said between sobs.  
  
Draco looked bewildered and awkwardly patted her head, hoping he was doing to right thing, 'what am I doing? I hate her! I shouldn't be doing this! Why am I still holding her? She looks so sweet, even when crying she looks so hot..' He instantly shook his head, failing in an attempt to rid his mind of the thoughts of her, but it was difficult seeing as she was there bawling into his chest. Ginny hiccoughed and looked up at Draco, he was so tall and handsome looking now, his back was straight, she was holding him and he wasn't pushing her away, 'This is so comfortable, I never want this moment to end' she thought as he lifted her chin up, the next they knew, they were kissing each other furiously.  
  
"No, we cant." Ginny gasped between kisses, they had been kissing for an age, although neither wanted to stop, they both knew that they had to. Both were looking flushed, Ginny licked her lips and smiled, ending with a bit on her lips. Draco moaned and pulled her into another long kiss, which she didn't try to fight off.  
  
Nearly 10 mins later, they came out, Ginny was smiling furiously, she just kept on thinking to herself, 'I'm still a virgin yet I feel as if I've don't it 4 times in a row!' and Draco just thought, 'Damn, I knew I shouldn't of helped her at the start, Good on you Draco, you've fallen for a Weasley,' yet, he too couldn't retain a smile.  
  
After making sure she looked liked she hadn't just gotten hot and heavy with Draco, she entered the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"Ginny, why didn't you let me stay and let him!" Ron whispered as she sat down to eat.  
  
"Because he knew about things you didn't." She said automatically, which, as soon as she did, she automatically regretted it.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that helping you over the holidays has come to but an inconvenience to you!" he hissed at her, he rose from his chair, and exited, Followed closely by Ginny.  
  
"Ron, wait." Ginny whined as he quickened his pace, "C'mon, you know I wasn't serious, you gotta believe me, Ron? Ron?" but he was already in the Common room, and, by the time she went in, he was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Ginny was in a swirl of colour, her dream going faster yet, when it started to slow down, and now, she was in another vision. This dream seemed different for some reason, the people looked different, after a couple of seconds, she soon realised why. There were 100's upon 1000's of wizards, all together as if waiting something for to happen. When suddenly, she looked at the end of a long strip of dirt going to the other side what looked like the battlefield she was in, there, in front of her, were 1000's of wizards and witches, all charging for the people down below where she was, suddenly she cried without wanting to, "We've lived together, We've trained together, and now we'll die together!" and she led the army into the battlefield.  
  
Suddenly, the colours formed gain as her dream quickened, every now and then she was shown people dying and being tortured while other times she was shown photos of what appeared to be the persons, who she probably was right now, of 'her' family.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"Ginny?" came a confused voice from somewhere in front of her, she just slowly lifted her eyes, expecting to see 30 pair's of eyes looking at her, when, in fact, she only saw one, Draco's?  
  
"What are yo doing her?" Ginny asked Draco as opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? I never remember telling you to come to my place right?" Draco answered, fully aware of his face burning up which had exploded as soon as he saw Ginny (not anger, but lust, or, that's what he called it anyway.) and she quickly sprung awake and saw that she was not in her room, let alone the castle, instead, she was at the edge of the forest!  
  
"Oh well, I guess I better be off-" but, before she could finish, Draco had her in a passionate kiss against the tree, none of them even realising that Diane was behind them, watching there every move.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Phew, that took a while to write, hey, why wont you guys review you selfish ppl? Just cause I said you didn't need to, didn't mean I didn't want you to.. 


	6. Broken ties

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!!" Diane screamed as they stopped abruptly, Ginny automatically turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"What do you want.? I don't think we've met." Draco answered, unable to call her by her last name, as he had never met her before.  
  
"Diane Gumming, and believe, there is no pleasure in meeting you." She added sourly, Ginny, however, stared at the ground the whole time.  
  
"Well, Gumming, I was just about to tell you to clear off!" Draco stammered as he started to walk into the forest, Ginny followed him.  
  
"Ginny! Get back here, NOW!" A new voice sprung up, making them all jump as they saw Hermione running towards them, "What on earth are you doing? Get here now, Draco you're gonna pay..." Just then, Hermione reached for Ginny's shoulder, when she shoved her off!  
  
"Go away, leave me alone!" she screamed as she ran into the forest, closely followed by Draco who sneered at them before he left.  
  
Draco finally caught up with Ginny as she stopped and leant on a tree, and started crying uncontrollably. Draco knew what to do instinctively and grabbed her before she fell; she hugged him tight as if she felt as if she was going to fall down forever if she ever let go.  
  
"Ginny, it's alright." Draco said soothing to her, 'God, he never loses his smooth voice, even when he speaks like that!' Ginny thought dreamily as she looked up at him. Draco put his fingers on her lips, and they slowly started to kiss passionately again.  
  
After about a minute or so, there lips broke apart, leaving each one breathless. "Draco, I-"  
  
"Shh.. Just enjoy the moment." Draco hushed to her as they joined lips again, Ginny instantly felt like she was in a dream as she felt his hot lips make contact with hers.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione and Diane screamed as they entered the Common Room. Thankfully Ron was asleep on the chair whilst he was doing his assignment for Snape (What properties does a Flibbering Flagpipe have to help with antidotes?) he jerked awake at the sound of their voice, and instantly knowing what was wrong, he said.  
  
"Take me to Ginny." And they left.  
  
"Draco, don't stop." Ginny moaned as she was kissing Draco with more passion and force then ever before, Draco smiled slightly as he pushed against her lips with a much more deeper force and she smiled in his lips as he kissed her harder.  
  
"DRACO? GINNY? WHERE ARE YOU? I'M GONNA KILL YOU DRACO!" came a booming voice from the forest. Ginny jumped and Draco knew they had to stop, so, reluctantly, he pulled away from there kiss and whispered softly. "Same time tonight?" Ginny nodded and he left, Ginny licked her lips as her brother came crashing through, she waiting for the screaming match to commence.  
  
While Draco exited the forest, he heard muffles of what sounded like screaming, he smiled and chuckled, he was totally head over heels for her lips, of course, he liked her for more then her kiss, but he wasn't ready to admit it yet. "You better leave her alone!" Came a startling voice that made Draco jump. He looked around and smiled, it was Granger.  
  
"Well Granger, what ever brings you here?" He sarcastically questioned with a look of mock interest.  
  
"Just to warn you, touch her again, and you're' dead." And she left him standing there, he suddenly smiled, he was getting sick of everyone telling him he was going to die, he sighed and went off to bed, knowing that in 24- hours, he would be kissing her again, he licked his lips in anticipation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day as Ginny entered the Hall, neither Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George or Diane spoke to her, so, she started talking to Colin Creevy.  
  
"What's up with them?" Colin asked as she sat next to him.  
  
"They got something shoved up their ass." Ginny answered, Colin knew something was wrong, but didn't pressure the problem.  
  
All throughout the day, Ginny couldn't take her mind of Draco, 10 hours, 9 hours, 9½ hours, she kept on repeating to herself as the day went on, sometimes, without thinking, she would start licking her lips, especially when she saw Draco, Hermione noted this and decided that maybe she should just let Ginny live.  
  
At 10:00pm that night, Ginny slowly started to make her way out of the room, when she pushed to door open, she noticed a note on the door, it had Hermione's writing on it, she sighed quietly and opened it, inside, it read.  
  
'I know you're not going to listen tome telling you not to see Malfoy, but I need you to realise that Ron is just looking out for you, if you ever do get hurt by Malfoy, please do tell us, we'll kill him for you! (Ginny raised her eyebrows) anyway, I just wanted to let you know that today killed me and I will support you in everyway possible.  
  
Love Hermione,  
  
P.S. I don't think things are going too well with Ron, we postponed our date till next visit to Hogsmade.'  
  
Ginny felt a bit guilty, knowing in full understanding why Ron had postponed there day, but she went to the forest, hoping that Draco would keep his promise, making sure no one was following her, she left.  
  
"Psst!" Ginny heard an urgent voice behind her, her heart soared as she saw Draco standing there, Ginny bit her lip and went into the forest, Draco was positively beaming.  
  
They spent about an hour, kissing softly and reintroducing each other's mouth to one another, then, they started to get more intimate, Draco put his arms underneath her robes and on her back, Ginny felt a tingling sensation and she grabbed Draco while she was leaning on a tree. Draco started to kiss her cheeks, down to her neck and then he slowly went down to the top of her breast when she suddenly stopped and he did to, knowing that something was wrong, he looked up.  
  
"What if someone's watching?" she asked looking at the forest surrounding them.  
  
"Right, you want to go somewhere else that is private, not the castle though." He added quickly as fear dawned on Ginny.  
  
"Ok." She said and she followed him even deeper into the forest.  
  
They walked about ten minutes when they came across what seemed like a house, in the middle of the forest?  
  
"Why are we-?"  
  
"Shh.. I did a lot of magic to make sure nothing in this forest can see this house or it's inhabitants, human or not." And he went in, closely followed by Ginny.  
  
On the inside it looked a great deal bigger, it was a two-story house, it had two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and a great entertainment system.  
  
As soon as she was about to say how wonderful it was, Draco grabbed her and kissed her, lost the moment, she started to kiss back. The atmosphere intensified, Draco started taking off her robes and she did with his, they kissed all the way up to the bedroom, breaking a couple of things on the way, and went into what seemed like the master bedroom. She didn't get a good look at what it looked like, but she knew that it must have looked marvellous, she wasn't wrong.  
  
He laid Ginny gently on the bed and went on top of her, his weight alarming comforting and she didn't even realise that she was moaning and he ever so gently, pushed up against her, she moaned even louder still and he did it again, he loved hearing her moan, it sounded like heaven, he kept on doing that as she opened her mouth wide, she let out a gasp of air, letting go of her innocence as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny woke in the morning, feeling ecstatic, did that really just happen? She didn't open her eyes, although she was expecting to wake up in her dormitory, she opened her eyes, got up, looked at the magnificent green and silver with a tinge of gold decorations, she put her clothes on and went downstairs where Draco was making breakfast.  
  
"Hey." She said quietly, Draco turned and he smiled, she ran to him and they went into a long, passionate kiss, 'this IS the life.' She thought dreamily to herself as he started playing with her hair.  
  
"Any dreams?" He asked as he put the breakfast on the table.  
  
"No, I just imagined that I was with a great guy last night and he took me to a secret place and we had sex." Ginny smiled as she answered, and, she leaned towards his ear and whispered, "And I don't ever want to wake up." Draco's knees went weak, and, before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Ginny, started kissing and fell to the floor with her on top, she smiled and she took off her clothes.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked as he went to the Great Hall with Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Dunno." They both answered, both completely certain they knew were they were, not seeing Draco eating breakfast only confirmed this.  
  
"I know what you guys are thinking, but it's not true, she would never, would she?" He asked them uncertainly.  
  
"You know, she might still be in bed, I didn't really look for her and anyway, she hasn't got a lot of sleep lately, it's the weekend so she's probably dosing." Hermione answered quickly.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Then looking dumbfounded he added jokingly. "Hermione, probably right? Man that's an insult." They all laughed and went to have Breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and Ginny both got up from another round.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"I, I love you." Ginny held her breath, this was the part she was dreading, 'Oh well,' she thought to herself, 'If he breaks my heart, I'll get Ron and the gang to kill him.'  
  
"I love you too babe." Draco answered, completely shocked with what he had just said, 'Did he just put the words 'I' and 'love' in the same sentence?' he thought vigorously.  
  
Ginny smiled and he knew that he meant it straight away, Ginny teased him when she only half kissed him, then she whispered, "Race you to the bed." Draco laughed and chased her upstairs.  
  
At about 2pm, Ginny was showered, smiling, and kissing Draco goodbye as he moaned willing her to stay.  
  
"I'll come back tonight, I'll come every Friday and Saturday night," Draco nodded longingly.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ron roared as Ginny walked into the common room, luckily, only He, Hermione and Harry was there, the smile completely vanished from her face.  
  
"I went for a walk." Ginny answered true fully, she actually had been for a walk for about an hour after she left Draco's 'house'.  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, YOU WERE WITH THAT BASTARD DRACO, WEREN'T YOU? IM GOING TO KILL THAT GUY!" Ron bellowed as he ran towards to portrait opening.  
  
"Ron, DON'T!" Ginny screamed as she stepped in front of Ron, he was thrown off balance, tried to stop but ended up crashing into Ginny, she fell backwards, hit her head on the corner of the door, and fell unconscious, a little bit of blood, trickled down her head.  
  
"GINNY!" Ron screamed as he went to pick her up and started crying.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." He kept on repeating as if it was going to make everything better, Hermione got up, got Ron by the arm, they looked into each other's eyes, Ron hung his head in shame and they took Ginny to the Hospital, Harry was still sitting there, anger for Draco rising to a dangerous level. 'He's breaking their family apart.' He hissed inside his head, the last thing he remembered doing was leaving the common room in a full stride.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Whoa, what a chapter, I actually am not going to add a chapter every Thursday, whenever I finish one, I'll add it, what did you think? Please R&R? I'm getting the feeling not many people are reading this and I'm just wasting my time. 


	7. Secrets unhinged

Ok, I am now begging you to review this chapter, I'm not renewing till I see 10 new reviews!  
  
###########################################################  
  
Harry walked onto the chilly vast landscape and he eyes went searching for Malfoy, he saw Malfoy emerging from the forest, looking quite disheartened, Harry walked straight up to Draco, Draco only saw Harry, before he could sneer or even open his mouth, Harry pounded Draco till he was bleeding and unconscious. Harry froze as he saw the limp body in front of him, he started to realise what he'd done when Prof. Mcgon came, and, without a word, Harry followed her as she levitated Draco to the Hospital Wing.  
  
When Harry, Prof. Mcgon and a levitating Draco came in, Ron looked at Draco, then Harry, then Prof. Mcgon, and Harry could've sworn he saw the corner of his mouth twitch.  
  
"Mr. Potter will come with me, if anyone lays a finger on Mr. Malfoy while I am gone, I will personally get Prof. Dumbledore down here." And, Prof. Mcgon left Ron, Hermione and an unconscious Ginny behind her.  
  
"WHAT THE NAME OF CHRIST WAS YOU THINKING?" Mcgon bellowed as they entered her office and she shut the door. "DO YOU REALISE THAT THIS WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH TO DUMBLEDORE AND PROF. SNAPE?"  
  
"Yes, I am aware, but he-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF HE TAUNTED YOU AND MADE FUN OF YOUR FAMILY, I WILL FORBID ANY VIOLENCE-"  
  
"HE SLEPT WITH GINNY!" there was a pause, both were completely shocked at what just happened, Harry could tell that she was trying to see if she had misinterpreted what he had just said.  
  
"Fine, you my go now." Harry wheeled around and went to the hospital wing.  
  
"Hermione? Ron? Harry?" Ginny whispered as she stirred awake, she didn't know how long she had been lying down for, but, no one seemed to be around.  
  
"Ginny?" she slowly peered out of one eye, she was in hospital all right, and there, was Draco, with cuts on him?  
  
"Where'd yo get-?"  
  
"Never mind, c'mon, lets get out of here." They changed into their normal clothes and went to the forest.  
  
"Hey baby." Ginny grinned as she kept her eyes closed and snuggled deeper into Draco's chest, god she loved him, she would die for him, she loved him so much.  
  
"Hey, I was just wondering how nice it peaceful it was when you spoke to me like that." Draco grinned into her head and they started kissing again, never letting go of each other.  
  
"Why is she doing this to me? Why won't she just come back already, I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't see her tomorrow." Ron said pleadingly, as if expecting Ginny to rush in and ask them to kill Malfoy because he dumped her.  
  
"Leave her alone, it's not like she is your main concern right now." Harry whispered, indicating Hermione, Ron blushed; he had completely ignored Hermione ever since he postponed their date.  
  
"You're right." He said, he went to Hermione and asked her to meet him upstairs for a minute; Hermione nodded, and followed him to his dormitory.  
  
When and the rest of the boys in Harry's dormitory wee still up when it was almost dawn, Harry was about to ask why when Seamus, seeing Harry's face, gave him a note, it read:  
  
'Sorry guys, but, I got to rent out this dormitory, you don't mind do you? I just uh.. You get the pic? Anyway, I think there are some sleeping bags down there, you understand right? Bye.'  
  
Harry smiled as he pushed a tinge of jealously at the back of his mind, so, he went up, saw there were no sleeping bags, so, decided to pull two chairs together and sleep like that, the rest followed and they fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny walked into the common room about 8 in the morning, she felt great, Draco was really happy being with her and she was thrilled. She went up to her dormitory, had a shower, got changed and went to go to Hogsmade for the visit.  
  
There was a big fuss as everyone was lining up to go, she just made it before the last people left, she signed out her name and went, she looked but couldn't see Draco anywhere.  
  
As she went looking around, she saw a magnificent jewellery shop, she suddenly froze, she realised hat she hadn't given back Draco's ring yet. She actually didn't want to give it back, but she knew she had to; she left the store, looking for a quiet shop to relax in.  
  
She went to The Broomsticks; she saw Ron and Hermione smiling furiously at each other that day talking and she noticed his arm around her waist, smiling, she went to sit down, she was so tired that, after her butter beer, she instantly fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
She was in her dream again, everything was going faster and faster, till she came to the battle again, she was leading everyone again, then she saw the photos, only, there was something familiar with some of them, she couldn't figure it out, then, she was in the Hogwarts castle, it was the Halloween dance, everyone was happy, then, 20 hooded figures entered the room, she fell over, one of them stood above her, cowering he lifted up his wand and muttered. "Ginny?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"What?" Ginny answered confused as she got up from the floor, sweat poring from her face, she was shaking and everyone was quiet, some quite alarmed.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You were asleep, next you started mumbling and then you fell of your chair and started yelling things like, 'Charge' and "Kill them all', then you went still and started screaming again, then, you woke up." Ron said worriedly, Ginny looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw Draco, scowling at himself as if telling himself he should have been where Ron was now. Draco saw her eyes and pleaded for an apology, he saw her nod ever so slightly as she got up, and he sighed deeply. Ron saw this and yelled out to Draco, as he was about to get up. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER! YOU'RE A PIECE OF FILTHY SCUM! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU HAVE SEX WITH HER! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"  
  
"Ron! Stop." Everyone was still, Draco went pale, and Ron was shocked, and, out of anger, slapped Ginny across the face, hard. Draco went paler if it was possible and dived at Ron, they started to fight, Crabbe and Goyle joined in, so did Harry, Fred and George as they rolled around on the carpet punching each other senseless.  
  
"STOP!!!!!" Yelled a tear stricken Ginny, the boys looked up and stopped immediately, she ran out of the room, George got free first and followed her.  
  
When he caught up with her, he asked, no, pleaded with his eyes that what Ron said wasn't true, Ginny looked to the ground and made no response. George swore under his breath but forced what looked like a very painful smile. "I don't like at all what you're doing, but it's your life." He swallowed hard, leaving Ginny worse then before.  
  
When they went back to Hogwarts, everyone was talking about what happened at the three broomsticks, everyone was whispering around Ginny, so she left and headed to the forest, not knowing where she was going, until she reached the 'house'. Ginny entered, it still looked spectacular, she went onto the couch and snuggled into the couch, she was listening to music when she dosed off.  
  
When Draco entered the house, he knew he had company; he pulled out his wand but smiled when he saw Ginny listening to music and asleep on the couch.  
  
"Hey." He whispered quietly as Ginny jumped awake, she lifted her head up so fast that she hit Draco's mouth. "Ow."  
  
"Sorry." Ginny said, making sure he wasn't bleeding, she looked at him and winked. "Better make sure no permanent damage was done." Before Draco knew what was happening, he felt that usual buzz when Ginny was kissing him.  
  
When Ginny woke up, she woke up with a bad thought, 'The dream!' She had totally forgot all about it, she groaned as she got up, Draco grabbed her arm and said with his eyes closed. "Stay a little bit longer." Ginny bit her lip, Halloween wasn't for at least 2 weeks, it could wait, she went back down on the bed, every time Draco kissed her though, she saw images of people dead, until she couldn't take it anymore. She started crying, Draco was surprised but let her leave, but she wouldn't go.  
  
"Come with me?" she asked, biting her lip, 'God, I love It when ever she does that.' Draco thought longingly. He groaned, got up, they both had a shower and went to the principal's office.  
  
"Come in." Prof. Dumbledore answered as they knocked on the door. (A/N: ok, I think Dumbledore is a little bit more realistic guys, so, bear with me if it's not, I'm not perfect yo know!)  
  
"Sir, we, (Draco nudged her) well, I have some information on that war you were telling us about before." Dumbledore gestured a seat and some refreshments, they gladly accepted and Ginny started telling Prof. Dumbledore about the dream in thee three broomsticks.  
  
After listening, Dumbledore gave a grave face and he got up and walked over to his phoenix 'Fawkes' who shrilled loudly, as if in confirmation, Dumbledore nodded and sat down again, looking older and older by the minute.  
  
"I will warn all teachers about this, we will take extra precautions and make sure that everyone is safe for Halloween." But Ginny wasn't listening, her attention was diverted to a particular painting on the war, she recognised it immediately, she suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Harold!" The painting jumped as it grunted and awoke from it's slumber, it looked to see what had cause the commotion when he saw a girl, a boy and Dumbledore all looking at him, the boy looked dumbfounded, the girl seemed annoyingly happy and Dumbledore was mingled with a look of interest and amusement.  
  
"What?" He barked as the smile wiped off Ginny's face, but she still had her determination.  
  
"Did you ever go to war?"  
  
Harold was completely baffled and answered. "Yes."  
  
###########################################################  
  
Mmmm.. well, isn't this interesting, want more? REVIEW! Have a nice day :). Oh yeah and, I'm running out of ideas, any1 got any? 


	8. Red eyes, golden chance, no result

COME ON!! REVIEW!! Please? Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all, keep on reviewing. Oh yeah, I fixed up the other chapters, it's not a MUST to read them again, I just fixed spelling and stuff, luv u all!!! Specially u twilight, ur da best!!! I wrote so many chapters on weekend, I was bored.  
  
###########################################################  
  
"Why, yes I have, all though, mind you, it was actually my father that went to war, not me, he was a gallant man, although, he didn't stand a chance against- those!" he added seethingly. But this only made Ginny more curious.  
  
"Who- or what, were they?" She asked.  
  
"More evil then the devil himself." he answered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Was he, um, a captain or leader or something like that?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, he was the leader of the 1st group, great honour it was, we sent him photos for good luck, I daresay that they are still in his diary." and Harold's voice trailed off unnoticed.  
  
"Diary?" She asked Dumbledore as if expecting him to know the answer.  
  
"Yes, I might have it here.." Dumbledore said, surprising Draco and Ginny.  
  
"Why would you-?" Draco started to ask but Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"Have the diary? (He nodded) Because as headmasters, we always leave our possessions in our own drawer, so, Harold, did you leave his diary?"  
  
".. What? Oh, yeah." Harold answered sheepishly, as he was still talking about his father although no one was listening.  
  
"Here it is!" Dumbledore said in a triumphant as a drawer appeared out of nowhere with the name 'Harold Slat Zither', he handed the diary to Ginny.  
  
"Yes, this is the diary, look, it even has the photos!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You can take it if you like, you know, do some research for and assignment or something." Harold said cheerfully, gloating over the fact that a student wanted to read HIS father's diary.  
  
"Ok, sure, thanks." Ginny said, she and Draco said thanks to Dumbledore, and left the office.  
  
"Ginny, I'm going to my common room, I'm a bit tired, Cya," Draco added, kissing Ginny on the cheek, she bit her lip again, Draco moaned as he longed to kiss her but controlled himself, she realised and she said.  
  
"Next week, I'll be there." She said, not meaning to say it in a teasing way, but, it just sort of did, Draco smiled, longingly looking at her lips, but heard someone coming, turned on hie heel and left her, quite cheerfully, she bounded to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny woke up from another restless dream, she was at the battlefield again, and she was covered in sweet, only, it wasn't that bad because she noticed was standing over her wondering if she was alright, she got up, still feeling a bit shaky, put her robe on and left the common room in desperate need of fresh air.  
  
She walked outside onto the pitch, it looked a lot different to when it was daytime, she smiled at the warm presence inside her it gave off, she was enjoying the feeling so much she didn't even hear Harry, walking towards her, almost in a stalk-like state.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry." Ginny said, jumping as she heard a twig snapping and found the source of the sound.  
  
"You're killing Ron." Is all Harry said, Ginny stared at him confused when he suddenly his head fell limp, and got up again and grabbed her roughly and kissed her. It was nothing she had ever felt before, it hurt her neck a bit (Harry was holding her neck a bit tight.) but, other then that, she loved it, 'No,' said a voice inside her, 'Now you know it isn't right, you're going out with Draco, NOT Harry!' She pushed away and looked scared at him, it was only when she looked in Harry's eyes, she knew something was wrong. She shrieked as she saw Harry, with flaming red eyes, almost in an unfocused manner, his head was drooping a bit but he didn't notice.  
  
"I want to congratulate you Ginny," Harry said in an almost snake-like way, "On being the little whore you are, and winning over Draco." The 'Harry' said, ending in a menacing, blood-chilling laugh.  
  
"Get away from me Riddle!" Ginny screamed, then, she froze, so did Harry, she had just called 'Harry' Riddle, she realised that it wasn't Harry but Tom Riddle, staring blankly at her.  
  
"Ah yes, I was wondering how long it would take for you to realise." He added just as menacing when he quickly recovered.  
  
"What do yo want?"  
  
"Oh, nothing yet, I must go now, sigh. I hope we have another encounter, I know we will." He added in a sought of perverted way, instantly, the flaming eyes vanished and Harry returned to his normal self, and collapsed on the floor.  
  
After Ginny somehow managed to get Harry to the Hospital Wing, she stayed for 10 mins, and left, she was tired as it was and, seeing as she had to get up in three hours, tried to make the most of it and went to bed.  
  
"Ginny! Get up! It's 10 mins past 9!!" Ginny shoot up for a start, her head hurt but she ignored it as she got dress in a matter f secs, ate her breakfast by the time it would take someone to merely glance at it, and headed off to DADA.  
  
"Good morning class, today we shall be learning about possessing, we will talk about the symptoms and how to fight it." Ginny's head shot up; did she really just hear what she thought she did? What it a coincidence or something more?  
  
They spent a whole lesson defining the symptoms a person may begin to show that he/she is being possessed, by the end of the class, no one in the class had payed as much attention then Ginny.  
  
At the end of the day, not wanting to go to the common room in fear of seeing Harry went immediately to Draco's 'house' in the forest.  
  
She was there till dark, when she heard someone open the door, her heart soared as she went downstairs to see who it was, she saw Draco and she smiled lividly, only, her smile faded rapidly, something was wrong, but what was it? Then see saw it, the same look in Harry's eyes the night before, flaming red eyes.  
  
"Come here." Is all 'it' said, she screamed and ran upstairs, it ran after her. She ran into the bedroom and shut the door, it forced it open with such a force that she hit her head on the bed, still conscious, she felt her clothes being taken off, and, reluctantly placed open the bed and was being pushed against hard. Everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny woke up that morning, feeling naked (I know that she was literally naked but, do you know what I mean, like, embarrassed or something.) and dirty, she got up, she saw Draco sleeping there, so peacefully, unaware on what happened last night, she also realise that she was bleeding and aching all over, 'This never happened before' she thought angrily, she got up, and heard Draco slowly waking up.  
  
"Where?" But he never finished, he saw the blood, the naked Ginny, and he saw bruises on her, and her look of utter fear. "Ginny! What happened?"  
  
Ginny seemed a little relieved but didn't out her guard down, she looked in his eyes, realising they weren't red, relaxed, "You were possessed last night by Ri- You-Know-Who." She answered quietly, the was no reply, so she continued, "You came in and forced me to have sex with you." At this point, she started breaking down.  
  
"Ginny." Draco stammered in a husky voice, he went to her and kissed her ever so sweetly, she moaned and didn't move, she didn't want to go to classes, she just wanted to be here, with Draco.  
  
"Don't go." He pleaded as she was about to get up, she bit her lip, he moaned and she smiled, facing him, he smiled to, they both looked at each other for awhile, Draco knew they had to get up, so they showered, together mind you! And they went to classes.  
  
"Now, can anyone tell the properties of mandibula's-?" Ginny was in potion and was staring into nothing, still felling dirty and unclean. Suddenly, Draco burst into the room and gave Snape a note; he glanced at it and spoke to Ginny. "Ginny, the headmaster is wishing to speak with you." She processed this information slowly, when she realised what he had said, she shot up and walked out with her things.  
  
"Sir, you, wanted to see me?" Ginny asked curiously as she sat down next to Dumbledore.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy here has just informed me about what happened last night between the two of you." Draco's cheeks turned a bit pink around the edges. "Would you mind telling me your own account, of course, if you are too sensitive I will understand and you can stop at any time."  
  
So she started, not mentioning where they were, although it got a bit hard as it was like she was saying to Prof. Dumbledore. "Hey, I just happened to walk upon a house somewhere I the castle, Draco came, I yelled my lungs out and no one even woke up," although, Dumbledore seemed to understand quite well.  
  
"Very well, Dumbledore said standing up. "I advise you go to Madam Pomfrey for a quick check-up." He added, Ginny got the message but Draco asked "Why? What-" but suddenly, it dawned on him and his eyes went round. She might be pregnant!  
  
She went to Madam Pomfrey as instructed, got a test and wasn't pregnant! She was so happy, but why then, did Voldemort posses Draco, was it for his own, cruel amusement, or did he really try to make her pregnant, would he try again? (Ginny shuddered.) Will he try it on Harry next? Her head spinning with questions when finally, somehow, something seemed to answer it all, when Draco looked out the window, his mouth dropped open and he whispered, "Look."  
  
###########################################################  
  
Wonder what happened? I actually have no idea, I was wondering if anyone would like to help me out? No? Yes?? Well anyway, read and review!! 


	9. Blast from the past, Literally

"Draco, what is it?" Ginny asked as she advanced to the window, one quick look, and she gasped.  
  
What once was Hogsmade was now a pile of rubble, there was no life and it was on fire!  
  
"What the-?" Draco begun but suddenly, screams could be heard, they looked at each other and ran to see what was going on.  
  
When they found the source, they saw something horrible, hooded figures weer streaming past the schools entrance to Hogsmade, completely oblivious that 100's of kids were screaming at them, they passed, and disappeared. A couple of kids vomited.  
  
After the incident, the students were becoming more and more paranoid at the fact that what they thought were Death Eaters, were terrorising Hogsmade.  
  
"Why would they be terrorising Hogsmade?" Ginny asked on her occasional trip to the school councillor, Prof. Jingly.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore told me that you had nightmares about them, am I right? (Ginny nodded.) Well, the reason is, that is the original grounds for the previous battle!"  
  
Ginny sat in silence, she got up, said 'thankyou' in spite of herself and left, she went to her common room, not noticing her and whispering about her, she trudged up the stairs and landed on her bed with a huge 'THUD', she lay there for what seemed like years, 'SHE saw the battle, SHE made them come, SHE annoyed everyone, SHE was the person to blame', the thoughts tortured her the rest of the day.  
  
At the Great Hall, Hermione was talking to Ron, when Ginny entered; she gave Ron a 'Don't say anything' look and started to talk to Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Want to talk?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
(After a few minutes.) "Well?"  
  
"How do you know when something is your fault?"  
  
"Umm.. I guess when you know you did it and you feel really guilty or happy," She answered.  
  
"What about when you think you did something wrong, but you're not sure?"  
  
"Well, if it's not about the dream, (She winked, Ginny gave a feeble smile.) Then I suppose when you like what been done or you can remember doing it, but then, if your memory was wiped." Hermione continued talking, only Ginny was only half listening, this means it wasn't her fault! She didn't like what happened, and she can't remember saying, 'Hey guys, want to destroy Hogsmade?' and she's certain her memory wasn't wiped. She left the hall, not eaten anything, but she felt full.  
  
On her way back to her common room, a voice whispered out to her, she turned around, suddenly, she heard more whispers, trying to fid the source, she spun fiercely around, trying to find the source of the noise, the whispers got louder and louder, they started shouting, she could hear things like, 'Get out of the way', and, 'Hold your fire', and, 'RUN!' she was spinning so fast, her hands over her ears, but her head was faster, she couldn't find the source, she started screaming herself, then, it stopped.  
  
She looked around her widely, seeing if anything moved, she stood still and quiet, before she heard people running out of the Hall, 'Damn' she thought as she stood there, still trying to find the source. She was swallowed in the seas of questions, she turned around and said nothing happened, and then a black figure left the building.  
  
Ginny didn't go to classes the following day, instead she got some much needed sleep, Dumbledore told her she could take the day off, she wasn't feeling too good anyway, so she stayed in her room most of the day. Suddenly, the common room door opened, she sighed, she knew someone would come eventually, she got up, looked to see who it was, but no one was there, 'probably already left' she assumed and went to have a shower.  
  
After she got changed, she went downstairs to do some homework, her head hurt but she still sat there, doing work, she was almost finished when she heard a man's voice behind her.  
  
"You are the chosen one." Ginny screamed as she turned around and saw a man, dressed in black, with scars on his body. She started to back away when the man said just as calmly, "Don't go, you mustn't now that you are the chosen one." Something about his voice seemed oddly familiar.  
  
"Umm.. Ok." Ginny squeaked, as she stood, rooted to the ground. She heard people coming.  
  
"There isn't much time, I will explain everything after, please, hide me!" Gin looked around, wondering where she would find a hiding spot for a grown man, she turned around to confront him when she was left staring at a dog, barely the size of Ginny's books, it was thinner then most, it was hurt and it was very dirty. Ginny picked the dog up and ran to her room.  
  
After a couple of minutes, everyone let, she sighed and the dog turned back into a person.  
  
"Thankyou." He said, still not removing his hood.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. The man smiled, though she thought he did, she couldn't see his face, and he removed his mask, she gasped, the man was not a man! But a boy! He was no older then 16; he had a very handsome face, he had to die for blonde hair, his eyes were something of a black to red, and although he looked deeply scarred, he smiled at her reaction.  
  
"My name is Elliot, and I am here to help you help us."  
  
"Help?" she asked, completely and utterly confused.  
  
"Do your ears need cleaning?" He asked, not rudely, but just, well, not rudely!!  
  
"No." she asked, turning red again.  
  
"I have received a message that your name is Ginny Weasley, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are their any more of you? Twins, family members?"  
  
"No twins, um.. 6 brothers and a mu- dad." She added depressingly.  
  
"Lucky you, I lost my mum and dad as well as three sisters to them, all that's left is my brother, he isn't going to make it though." He scowled; Ginny felt an instant rush of guilt.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be, many people have lost their lives."  
  
Suddenly, Ginny just realised something. "Were the people who your family died from hooded?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were they at the dance, or Hogsmade?"  
  
"Dance? Hogsmade?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Umm.. Never mind." She added blushing.  
  
"I lost my family during the first years of the war, I believe that you nowadays refer to it as the 'war for eternal sorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, what? You lost your mum and dad there? How?"  
  
But, before he could answer, his face went pale and he transformed into a dog and leapt into Ginny's lap, she was surprised when Diane walked in.  
  
"Whom were you speaking to?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It's a dog!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Don't bullshit to me girl, now speak!"  
  
Reluctantly, she looked at the dog, which shook his head furiously. She sighed and said.  
  
"It was a present, it just came."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Umm. Elliot." She smiled, the dog barked happily, and she scratched it behind the ears.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Hehehe, I love this chapter, oh, and the dog sort of looks like a shitty, I mean shitzu and a foxy breed, one used to live here but it had to go, WAAA!!!! So, do reply please! 


	10. Reunion of brothers

Ginny sat there for while Diane got her things, she was playing with Elliot while he was looking at her adoringly, she smiled and he licked her nose, she was shocked but kissed his head, not once thinking that it was a human and she didn't think it was cheating.  
  
After Diane left, the dog leapt up and changed back into a human, he smiled as Ginny looked at him, he was so tall. so muscly, so strong, so handsome. she shook her head and got rid of her thoughts, so she sat up and continued talking, they both pretended nothing had happened. After awhile, Ginny heard his stomach rumble, they both blushed and Ginny asked if he wanted something to eat, he nodded and Ginny's stomach rumbled too, they both laughed and, after changing into a dog, they left in search of food.  
  
Ginny held him they went down to the common, as they did, Ginny stopped and saw Dobby, staring at her.  
  
"Dobby wishes to serve young Ginny miss!" Dobby asked in his squeaky voice. "From orders of Harry Potter!" he added excitedly.  
  
"Thankyou Dobby, could I please have some food for both me and my, gue- dog?" she asked. Dobby just noticed the dog, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Of course miss, it is always a pleasure to serve his friends' pets." And he left with a crack.  
  
"Phew." Ginny said, but the dog didn't change back into a human, Ginny didn't mind of course, she was just doing her homework when he leapt onto Ginny and fell asleep in her arms.  
  
When Dobby came back, Ginny hugged him and Dobby beamed.  
  
"Such an honour miss, to be embraced by someone so noble." He said with tears in his eyes, and he went back into the kitchens.  
  
After lunch they both went to her bedroom, then he turned back into a human and asked, "Umm.. Where's the bathroom?" he added bashfully, she told him and he went. 'I'm going to ask why he's here as soon as he comes back.' She said to herself indefinitely.  
  
When he came back, he had showered and was still in his clothes, she beamed at him and asked.  
  
"Umm. you still haven't told me why you're here Elliot."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I umm. sort of forgot." He added sheepishly. So he told her.  
  
"I am Elliot Slat Zither, order to the 100th row of men willing to sacrifice his/her life I support in order to protect the wizard community." He stated in a sort of memorised expression, something about his name clicked in her head.  
  
"Umm.. Is your brother Harold?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Umm.. Would you like to speak to him?" Elliot looked dumbfounded. (A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to chapter 8, it sort of tells you when what's going on.)  
  
"Ok." He said quietly. He changed into a dog and they both went to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Ginny approached the gargoyles and realised that she didn't know what the password was.  
  
"Can I please come in?" she asked, nothing. "Umm. Chocolate cluster? Fizzing Whizzbee? Giant gumball? Umm. Quenching Quills? Ghostly Gum? Horrific Hands? Every-flavoured beans?" Elliot was looking at her with and odd expression for a dog. About 2 mins of guessing, Dumbledore was walking back to his office when he heard someone saying lollies to his gargoyles.  
  
"Blundering boulders." Dumbledore said quietly, both Ginny and Elliot jumped and turned to see who it was. The Gargoyles sprang open and Dumbledore stepped in and gestured Ginny to follow, he looked at the dog, but didn't say anything.  
  
After getting a seat, Dumbledore was the first to speak.  
  
"You may show your true form now." The dog jumped but did so; he turned into the proud boy, Elliot.  
  
"Leaping lizards, ELIIOT." Screamed a voice from behind Dumbledore.  
  
"Who are-? Harold!" Elliot screamed, (Seeing the name underneath him) and ran to the painting of Harold.  
  
"What happened to you, one minute you were there, the next you weren't." Harold cried out. Now all the Witches and Wizards weren't pretending to be asleep anymore.  
  
"When father died, I was sent to the future to seek him out as a reincarnation, so far I've found dogs, antelope's, Griffin, Leopards, so many creatures, but no humans, then I found.." He suddenly stopped, realising the confused face and Ginny and the amused face on the man, he sat down in a seat quietly, but he couldn't help smiling at the photo of his brother.  
  
"Now, I would like you explain everything you have just told your brother, only, please explain so we know what you're talking about." Dumbledore said smiling at him. Elliot sighed of relief and before he begun his tale. Dumbledore said, "We might be here for a while, Dobby! (There was a pop and Dobby appeared,) please start to make a private dinner for this room." Dobby smiled and, staring at the newcomer in awe, disappeared with a loud crack.  
  
"Ah, Hogwarts, it wasn't nearly as nice as this when I was here." Harold coughed and he started to tell of his tale.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Ok, I know it's short but hey, this story is important, and I think it deserves it's own chapter, oh, next chapter might be a bit shorter to, sorry guys. 


	11. The Dark Ones

Ok, this is the part where we realise what Ginny must do, if you have no idea who Elliot is, don't know that Ginny and Draco are together, why Elliot is here in the first place, or, if you don't know that Hogsmade is destroyed, I strongly advise you go now, read from chapter and please, review.  
  
###########################################################  
  
"Ok, now, as you all know, my name is Elliot Slat Zither, my family is pure- blood, I am not here to cause anyone harm, and I am from the year 13b.c. (Not a lucky year eh?)  
  
I was sent here to the future on a mission to retrieve my father as a reincarnation so that we can successfully retrieve him, train him and bring him back to us and let him led us in victory! But, I as time went on, I realised that my hopes were being doubted, I realised that I never returned to the past and stopped the Dark ones, when I realised that, I was deeply troubled, although I still searched for my father.  
  
This war, you call it the war of eternal sorrow, the reason why the war started, nobody knows, but it did originate from blind attacks by the Dark Ones, they were as evil as the people I've you call Death Eaters, I heard that they also take orders by someone called 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?' (Dumbledore's mouth twitched) Weird name but, he sounds just like the leader of the Dark Ones, he is full of evil and cunning and no soul, but the Dark Ones have found a way to came back to the present of today, they have discovered time travel and I was afraid I was too late, for they have searching for my father as well, he alone killed many thousands of Dark Ones and he alone was greatly honoured, I have searched near and far for the one, and now I have found my father once again, in a girl."  
  
Ginny froze, Every eye in the room was looking at Ginny, she was sure that even Fawkes had been looking at her, she was still and did not move, her face started going red.  
  
"The leader of the Death Eaters is not called 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' but actually Voldemort. Yet you still have not told us what happened and what the Dark Ones are?" Dumbledore asked, Ginny thanked him mentally and all the eyes went to Elliot again, this time, Harold spoke.  
  
"My father was killed by the leader himself, no one ever saw the leader, and, if they did, they met an end, he was the proud leader of the 1st unit, he went and killed many, at the end of the first battle, he won, only to have to meet this doom.  
  
"He was the most loyal person in the world, many people followed him, he was awarded the staff of nobility and was given the honour of another army to fight with, (At this, Elliot and Harold both scowled.) He had to leave us again, he was a weary fighter, he was given a bunch of warrior trolls, warlocks, centaurs and witches, everyone, human or not, were united together to destroy the evil, nothing was doing nothing to help.  
  
"During the night before he went to war, he sent us his diary and a pure white phoenix feather, we knew he would never come back, it was told that the Leader knew about our father and went and personally killed him, it was later announced that the evil Leader was destroyed, he was out numbered, 1000 killing curse were shot at him at once, they say he blew up into thin air, but I knew better, all these years, (he said thinking to himself.) And he's finally returned; I was waiting for that day. It's a wonder why he never attacked earlier.."  
  
When he stopped, all the witches were silently crying, Ginny was too; silent tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"I see. So, you are back to train young miss Weasley to prepare her the upcoming war?" Dumbledore asked Elliot. Elliot jumped at being addressed to and nodded.  
  
"But, how will I-?"  
  
"I will arrange it so that you are an exchange student, you will be in everyone of Ms. Weasley's classes and she will escort to each class." Elliot blushed, escort in his days meant something totally different, Harold realised and grinned, (get what I'm saying? Wink, wink, Nudge, nudge!) And with that, but she and Elliot disappeared.  
  
"Ok, this is the Great Hall, it's where we eat every time it's breakfast, lunch and dinner." Ginny said, pointing to the hall. Elliot groaned.  
  
"I liked it better in your room." He whined, she blushed as a couple of first years started looking at them and hurried off.  
  
"Ok, and, we better get to class or else we're dead!" she stammered as she ran, with Elliot close on her tail, to History of Magic.  
  
"Today class we are going to learn about the war in-." Everyone was in there usual slumber as Elliot, was listening, he dealt with boring speeches a lot.  
  
"And, in the 1300's the trolls decided to give up, on an account that they needed magic and could not defeat the wizards." Elliot's hand shot up.  
  
Everyone blinked at his hand, Prof. Binns always surprised that people were awake, blinked a couple of times and said, "Yes, mister, uh?"  
  
"Elliot Slat Zither" he answered.  
  
"Yes, yes, now, what were you going to say?"  
  
"Umm. the information there sir, ghost, uh? (A few sniggers passed) umm. well it isn't right." Prof. Binns looked over his glass and asked.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, the trolls didn't give up because they needed magic, it was because my- um, we bribed them with land." He said blushing, Ginny felt a strong suspicion that the war for eternal sorrow wasn't the only one he was in.  
  
"Are you telling me that the book's information is incorrect?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?" he said plainly, a few more sniggers passed.  
  
"I will not tolerate such rude behaviour, OUT." Prof. Binns yelled.  
  
"I was just tell-."  
  
"OUT!" Galls of laughter left him and he kicked the door open and went outside. After a couple of minutes, Ginny sneaked out of the classroom, sure that Prof. Binns would not even notice.  
  
She went outside and saw Elliot, waiting outside, she went behind him and he spun around, she gasped and they were a mere cm's apart, she breathed heavily and stepped back, he followed pursuit.  
  
"Uh, you uh, want to go for a walk." She asked, mumbling to herself.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They went outside and she realised how nice his hair glistened in the light, they started taking and sat down on a bench, when Ginny felt something nag at the back of her head.  
  
"Umm.. Elliot?"  
  
"Mmmm..?"  
  
"How exactly am I supposed to train?"  
  
"Umm.. Well, first you must practice some spells, like, the killing curse, the patronus, the torture curse.."  
  
"Killing." she said, her eyes widening.  
  
"Oh, um, well, yeah." He said, suddenly, something hit him, he was no longer in the year 13B.C. anymore, he was in the year 2003 and no one that young knew any of the curse's he knew at 14.  
  
"Umm.. Ok," she said slowly.  
  
"Umm.. If you want, I can, uh, show you, (Her eyes widened) no, not like that, I mean like, do it on rocks and stuff, you know, but don't worry, I'll know when it's right." He said smiling.  
  
"Ok." She said distantly, still thinking, 'The killing curse, the killing curse..' Over and over.  
  
They walked back to the classroom, just as the bell went, Ginny got her things and left with him to their next lesson, charms.  
  
Elliot was the best at this class, he was good with his wand, he was good at all the classes except for potions, he never really liked it anyway he said, Ginny beamed.  
  
"Ok, now, we are going to do a spell which will appear on your OWL's." Elliot looked confused; Ginny stifled a giggle, a couple of people watched.  
  
"Now, who can tell me the proper way to create a big ball of light?" Elliot was about to put his hand up when Ginny touched his shoulder and signalled no to.  
  
"Ms. Weasley! How about you?" Ginny looked horrified.  
  
"Umm, you say lumos?" Giggles.  
  
"Yes, but what about wand movements?" Squeaked Flitwick.  
  
"You, uh, flick it?" More giggles.  
  
"Sigh that will do than." And they started to revise on their previous notes; Ginny was still red around the cheeks.  
  
When they finished the day, Elliot would talk to no one but Ginny, partially because the fact remained that she was a reincarnation of his father, and when Draco came, he saw them together and didn't want to bother them, but he stayed close and listened.  
  
"Elliot, I still don't know why I've been having dreams, it's as if I'm well, you know, him again!"  
  
"Oh, that's great, that means it still runs in your blood, training should be easier then I thought." Ginny looked a bit confused, but not nearly as confused as Draco did.  
  
When it was Friday, Ginny couldn't wait to go to Draco, she had been having fewer nightmares and Elliot was always there so they couldn't talk, when she was about to leave, Elliot followed her.  
  
"Umm. Elliot, I have to go somewhere, private."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
Ginny forced to suppress a smile. "No, uh, I don't believe that now is the best time." He nodded.  
  
"Hey, how about I introduce you to my friends, just, try to lay off the history stuff, alright?" She whispered, he nodded smiling; she introduced him too them and left.  
  
"Hi." Said, Hermione after they stared at each other for a minute.  
  
"Hi." He said. Silence.  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"I come from umm. Greenland." He said saying the first country he could think of.  
  
"Oh, that's a bit of a travel."  
  
"Well, my mum always did want the best." He sighed.  
  
"Hey, where'd you get those scars?" Ron blurted out, Hermione nudged him. "What?"  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright, I'm asked a fair bit, I was, umm. swimming, (They raised their eye brows) on holidays, (They relaxed) and I hit some rocks and got deep cuts."  
  
"Oh, ok, cool." Harry said.  
  
"So, um, what are OWLs exactly, like, what do they do?" Hermione answered so he didn't think it a very dumb question.  
  
"Well, they are exam marks, like, tests, (He nodded, 'I'm going to ask Ginny when she comes back'.) And you get them when you pass an exam."  
  
"Oh, like a medal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, I understand."  
  
"Where you a muggle-born?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, uh, nooo." he answered, 'What in the name are muggles?'  
  
"Ok." The conversation grew steadily easier after that.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Well, I hope you like it, I thought it was funny to add that he said he was swimming in Greenland, I've never been there but I'm sure it's too cold to swim in. 


	12. Ancient spells, reawaken

Hey everyone, well, this is getting better I think, if yo think not, review, if you do, review.  
  
###########################################################  
  
When Ginny came back on Saturday at 8am, she saw Elliot getting ready for school.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said suddenly and made Elliot jump.  
  
"Umm.. getting ready for school?" he answered.  
  
"It's Saturday! We don't have lessons!" She said pushing him back to his room, "Change into casual! That's an order!" He smiled weakly, she returned it and she left him.  
  
When he came out in the morning, he had a pair of baggy jeans, a white shirt and sneakers; with his face minus the scars, he was hot!! (And I mean HOT!!)  
  
All day, the two of them went to the forest to practice spells, first was the stunning spell.  
  
"I already know this one."  
  
"Ok, try it on me." Ginny looked into his eyes to make sure he meant and, seeing no lies, pulled out her wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" he looked confused when he merely muttered something under his breath and the spell disappeared.  
  
"What was that spell?"  
  
"The, uh, stunning spell?"  
  
"No, THIS one." He said, seeing a small lizard, he pointed his wand at it and said, "Stillianos", his wand shot a red jet and hit the lizard, I fell over the rock it was on and Ginny wondered how it was different to her one.  
  
"My one is much harder to deflect, and can hit the Dark Ones." He said as reading her mind, she blushed and tried it, "Stillianos", nothing.  
  
"Oh well, it's not like it comes naturally, it took some weeks to do it properly."  
  
"What's the counter?"  
  
"Gulino" he said, pointing his wand at the lizard, and it started moving again.  
  
"Stillianos" she said again, something red come out of her wand and the lizard stopped dead in it's tracks.  
  
"I did it! I did it!" she yelled happily, Elliot was filled with a new sense of admiration for her.  
  
"Shh. someone's coming." He whispered, he quickly turned into a dog and Ginny picked him up, noticing the still lizard, she muttered, 'Gulino', nothing, 'Gulino!' she said a bit louder, 'GULINO' she screamed and a blue light came out and the lizard scampered off.  
  
Ginny, what's all that racket?" Ron yelled as he went to meet her.  
  
"Oh. I was, uh, (Elliot barked.) calling my dog, Gulino!" she said happily, something blue came out of her wand.  
  
"Oh, right, hey, where'd you get that dog?"  
  
"Found it! (Ron raised his eyebrows) Well, it sort of took me by surprised too, I was sitting there, and, suddenly he appeared, he startled me at first, but then, I got used to him and became friends." She added happily, 'Gulino' barked.  
  
"Well, alright, but, dinner's on."  
  
"Ok." She said cheerfully, Ron left.  
  
"Did you really mean that we were friends?" Elliot asked as he turned back into a boy.  
  
"Yes, of course I did!" Ginny said in a mock surprised tone. Elliot smiled, Ginny's heart soared, she bit her lip, and Elliot's heart soared. (Isn't it amazing? The biting of the lip can cause many great outcomes!!)  
  
At dinner, Ginny could stop thinking about what happened with Elliot, shye never felt like that before, not even Draco, she felt guilty, Draco was her Boyfriend now, she shouldn't feel like that.  
  
Meanwhile, Elliot was thinking about Ginny, 'I have never felt like with anyone! God she's beautiful, but it's obvious she is with that boy with the grey eyes, why else would he have followed us when we were talking, sigh, there you go again Elliot, falling for the damsel, only, this time, she's a reincarnation of your father.' He sighed loudly, Ginny watched his chest rise and fall perfectly, she looked away blushing, Draco was watching, and wasn't happy at all.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny called as she entered the house, no reply, she shrugged and went on the couch, listening to music, with her wand incase he was possessed again.  
  
Draco came half an hour later, he was ready to yell at her when he saw her lying peacefully on the couch smiling, he smiled and he couldn't bring it on himself to yell at her. She stirred awake, felt someone there and looked at who it was cautiously, she saw Draco, looked in his eyes and smiled, got up, and ran to him.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked seriously, never the less smiling.  
  
"Just incase you were possessed, I learnt this really good stunning spell today." She smiled as they went upstairs, inside she was thinking, 'Elliot will be so surprised knowing that I have been practising, what am I talking about? I'm with Draco, NOT Elliot', they went in bed and she forgot all about Elliot, although it hung in the aback of her mind.  
  
Elliot woke up, Ginny told about weekends and he lay in bed for a while, he was so happy, he thought, he was laying there, exposing his body made out of chisel, (Oh, how cute!) as he thought of Ginny, letting his thoughts rush all at once, he learnt never to try to confined his thoughts, it was a sign of weakness to worry about what you're thinking. He got up, had a hot shower, got dressed, and went to breakfast; he wondered where she was.  
  
Ginny got up, after kissing Draco, but had to stop because an image of Elliot crept into her mind, Draco sensed the abrupt stop but didn't question it.  
  
When she had showered and ate, she went back to the tower, Draco watched her as a look of worry passed his face, he heard something in the bushes and he went back inside.  
  
He lay down and stared at the ceiling, he was worried, he knew something was wrong, he couldn't put his finger on it, then, an image of Elliot came to view, and he saw her stare at his chest rise and fall, a surge of anger shot through him faster then lightning. And he got up, not knowing where he was going; all he knew is that he better not meet any of the dream team or Elliot.  
  
Elliot was doing his homework when Ginny entered, she seemed a bit down, he asked her what was wrong but she said 'nothing'. Knowing that something was wrong, he went and followed her, he was half way up the stairs when, nothing, people were staring as he walked up the stairs as he knocked on the door, suddenly Seamus yelled out.  
  
"Oi, how'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Seamus showed him as he tried to get up but the staris turned into a slide and he slid down, Elliot was just staring.  
  
"Maybe you're to big." He suggested, people started laughing, when Ginny opened the door, she stepped out and saw Elliot there, no one noticed so she just stood there watching Elliot.  
  
"I am NOT big!" Seamus yelled, trying to get back up but just slipped down again.  
  
"Well, maybe you are too stubborn." He suggested. "At my home, you have to have a good heart before you can pass certain doors, that's why it's so protected from the Dark- uh, Death Eaters." He ended quickly. Ginny grinned at him and watched look sideways and saw her, he smiled and her heart soar while looking at his smile, she smiled more deeply and he felt happy.  
  
"I-am-not-stubborn!" He yelled through breaths as he slid down again. Everyone was laughing and Elliot just looked puzzled. He recovered and turned to Ginny.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok." She said blushing furiously, realising she was staring at him. He smiled and they went in her bedroom.  
  
"So, what you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, careful not to make contact with Elliot.  
  
"I was wondering why you looked so glum when you came in." he said matter- of-factly.  
  
"Oh, well, I, uh, hmm.. I was just a bit confused, that's all, nothing major." Ginny said true fully, she was confused, she loved Draco but now, Elliot showed up and she had new feelings, 'He wont be staying long anyway.' A voice whispered a voice inside her, she thought she would feel a bit better knowing that, but she just felt lousier.  
  
"Well, I hope you don't stay confused for long, it doesn't suit you." He added mockingly, Ginny smiled and tried to playfully punch him and his heart soared. (A/N: when I mean tried to, I mean, he dodged it.)  
  
"Cya," he said, and without thinking, he kissed on the forehead, they stayed still for a minute, then he left.  
  
Ginny flopped down on her bed and smiled, but then, she thought about how angry Draco would get if he knew and she stopped.  
  
Elliot however, went to his room and couldn't stop smiling, he felt his cheeks reddening and he decided to turn into a dog, so, he went to the forbidden forest and changed.  
  
"Hi." Elliot said as Ginny's boyfriend blocked he way to his next class, it had been a week and Elliot was a fast learner.  
  
"Hi." Draco said coolly.  
  
"I don't think I know you?" He asked curiously, someone behind him said "Lucky you." Elliot couldn't suppress a smile.  
  
"The names Draco Malfoy." He sneered.  
  
"My name is Elliot-."  
  
"I know exactly who you are, now, you are not to go anywhere near Ginny, to you hear me?" He said menacingly.  
  
Elliot smiled and said. "Oh, I see what this is about, nothing to worry, she loves you." He said laughing, this was the wrong thing to do, because this only made Draco more angrier, so he took a swipe at Elliot, Elliot ducked it and grabbed Draco by the arm and twisted it at the back, he was still chuckling a bit.  
  
"Oh no, sorry, reflexes." He mumbled as he let Draco go, Draco turned to face him and, with a final sneer, walked off, Ginny saw the whole thing, she was smiling at Elliot's honesty and his guilt, she couldn't help but laugh to herself.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Ok, I know this is off the subject but I couldn't help myself, please review. 


	13. Halloween dance

After the incident between Elliot and Draco, Ron and Harry become his best 'mates'.  
  
"It was an honest mistake, seriously."  
  
"So what, everyone has always wanted to do that!"  
  
"Hmm.. Maybe but I have nothing against him personally." Elliot still didn't understand why Ginny's brother hated her boyfriend, at his house; everyone had to agree on the daughter's boyfriend before they got together.  
  
During that week, Elliot and Ginny trained in the Forbidden forest and she had learnt the stunning spell, 'Stillianos' and the counter, 'Gulino', she also learnt the torture curse, it took a bit longer as Ginny was not too enthusiastic, and she also taught Elliot the disarming spell, Elliot told her that it would of come in handy before.  
  
As the days to Halloween tightened, DADA lessons were now spent solely on to train people to defend themselves and how to attack, not too much, but enough to stun them.  
  
When the day before Halloween came, Draco still hadn't asked Ginny to the ball, she was getting nervous, 'What if he had someone else? What if he was only using her?' she stopped thinking there because it was too horrible to bear.  
  
It was Saturday and Ginny went to Draco's and he was already waiting, Ginny suddenly realised something, 'They only ever have sex, shower, eat then go, they never really spent much time with each other.' Whenever she felt like there was no one she could talk to, not even Draco, she always had Elliot, he would turn into a dog and Ginny would carry him down to the lake and night and they would just sit there, enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Hey, Ginny?"  
  
"Mmmm?" Ginny answered, secretly hoping that he would ask her to the dance.  
  
"Mmmm... I don't know if we should go to the dance together.." And his voice trailed off.  
  
"WHAT!! I spend all this time with you, and, and you don't even ask me to a stupid dance!!" Ginny yelled as she started to get up, 'If THIS was love, she certainly didn't want to feel it.' She got up before Draco could stop her, and left.  
  
Ginny was in the library all day, not doing anything, whenever the librarian came by, she picked a book up and began looking at it.  
  
"Hey." Whispered a soft voice behind her.  
  
"Mmmm?" she said, turning around and looking Elliot right in the eyes.  
  
"Oh, hi Elliot!" She said happily, she was glad he was here; she could do with his company.  
  
"I thin it's about time to practice, you know what!" he said, making her drop her book with a loud CLUNK.  
  
"Are-are you sure?" He nodded  
  
"It's less then 5 hours away, we have to!" he said sternly, yet, Ginny could see the fear in his eyes; she knew that he wanted to protect her. "Anyway." he started sheepishly. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me tonight?" he asked blushing. "But, if you're going with Draco, I don't mind."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Really? Yes!" he whispered fiercely but so that the librarian couldn't here.  
  
They went to the forest, everything looking a bit eerie, as it was the afternoon. Ginny took out her wand; she had a frightened look on her face.  
  
"Ok, I got information that the spell in my time and yours are the same as before." Ginny laughed with relief, she didn't think that two were too great, let alone one.  
  
"So, (He raised his wand and Ginny followed.) On the count of here, I want to say (I don't know how it's spelt so, you know.) Adava Keradava."(Again, I warn that I don't know how to spell it.) and he flicked in wand in a sort of, flicky fashion  
  
"1  
  
"2  
  
"3!"  
  
"Ada. (You know the rest)!" Suddenly, a green light whipped out of her wand and smashed the rock into bits; she got so scared that she dropped her wand in shock.  
  
"Well if you can do that for about a minute, no prob. Offcourse, minus the wand dropped." He said in a sort of 'funny' but not 'ha ha' just like a sick-twisted joke, catch my drift?  
  
Ginny went upstairs after practising so she wouldn't drop it; she was scared about using it in only 2 hours.  
  
Ginny got ready and looked at herself in the mirror, she had a beautiful royal blue robe on which clashed nicely with her hair which fell on it wavy with a little bit of frizz, thanks to Hermione's bottle of, stuff, that she herself used two years ago.  
  
Ginny went down and waited for Elliot, then, he came striding down, and even the boys gasped as he strolled down the stairs. With his armified body and his blonde, almost silver hair and black, almost red eyes, his dark black robes fitted nicely with Ginny's outfit. Ginny was beaming as he came down, took the arm he held out and walked out, she didn't even notice the girls watching in admiration as they stood next to their flimsily, clumsy boys.  
  
Elliot and Ginny were talking, Ginny seemed nervous as she held her wand tightly in the pocket she made in her Dress robes; Elliot did the same.  
  
"So, where'd you learn to be a gentleman?"  
  
"Hello, spending most of life in a family like mine or to straighten you up!" he said as Ginny laughed.  
  
Draco heard Ginny laughed and turned to see her with Elliot, her adoring eyes locked with Elliot's. Draco felt his blood boil as he her watched her, slip into the hall so gracefully as Pansy next to her was whining that they go inside, so, he sighed and led her in.  
  
Ron was drinking a bottle of butterbeer as he saw Ginny enter, with Elliot? He choked on his butterbeer and he pointed at Ginny when Harry and Hermione came and helped him swallow, Hermione looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Ginny with Elliot, she felt so happy, she saw how well they got on, she also noticed a pocket in Ginny's robes with something that strongly resembled a wand in it. Hermione also felt her own wand, she, Harry, and Ron had all bought their wands as Ginny gave them a warning, as they might need them tonight. She also saw some of their teachers touch their pockets whenever there was sudden movement; this confirmed it for Hermione. Draco also brought his wand, although, he was actually awaiting the moment they came in, it would give a good excuse as to attack Elliot from behind, no one would even know, he thought as he smirked.  
  
"Wow." Whispered Elliot as they sat down, Ginny felt a tingling sensation as he looked at her and held her hand.  
  
"What? Me or the room."  
  
"No, 'wow' is for the room, no words describe you." He said smiling his perfect smile, Ginny laughed nervously and started to blush, no, that's an understatement, it looked like she was in the dessert for 4 days, minus the feeling of raw skin and peeling. (Yuck.)  
  
"You're crazy you know?"  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"Why must you act like a gentleman?"  
  
"Don't you like it?"  
  
"No, I mean, yes, it's just." She looked at Draco, biting her lips.  
  
"I would never want yo to do anything you don't want to." Said Elliot, hopefully hoping she DID want to be with him.  
  
"You're so nice!" Ginny said, grabbing his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, but she never closed her eyes, they both were too worried to do so.  
  
The Halloween dance was going great, Ginny and Elliot danced to a very nice, slow song, Ginny glanced at Draco from time to time, it was true that she had always wanted Draco, but was it for love, or lust?  
  
BANG.  
  
Several people screamed and the teachers, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ginny and Elliot rose their wands, everyone was running away as they advanced, about 50 'Dark Ones' came, suddenly, the shadows in the wall that Ginny took for nothing, emerged to be aurours, one by one they came out, followed by Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
Elliot covered Ginny, like a loyal dragon to the owner, Ginny smiled in gratitude, Draco looked away.  
  
The Dark Ones separated leaving a row between them, suddenly, a man, rode on a griffin out of the shadows, everyone gasped except for Elliot; it was the Dark Leader!  
  
"Why, hello there, so many young ones, we have a feast here tonight boys!" His drones laughed menacingly as he smiled wickedly, now Ginny realised why Elliot was so afraid of him.  
  
The leader had long, black hair, his eyes were flaming red and his face was white, (Voldemort with a more humanly touch.) he did not have a snake as Voldemort had but rather, a griffin, Ginny would of preferred a snake, but, the Griffin seemed to leave as the leader got off it.  
  
"Ah yes, Elliot, I was wondering when I would have the pleasure of meeting you at last, It has many, MANY years, hasn't it? I couple of centuries maybe?" Elliot looked at The Leader, evil shot through his eyes, alarming Ginny; it was hatred as she had only seen once in Harry's eyes, pure hatred!  
  
"And, who are these? Do they know who I am? Or have you been too afraid to mention my name, yes, I am sorry, but I have disposed the apparent 'threat' you lowly people refer to as VOLDEMORT." He ended, his laughter shook in every inch f everyone except for Elliot.  
  
"My name is 'The Dark Lord'!!" He bellowed, everyone was still, Elliot gritted his teeth, 'The Dark Lord?' Ginny thought, 'Oh well, it sort of makes sense, the dark ones are there right?' she looked a bit stunned as she heard this.  
  
"Mmmm.. Now, I know one of you are Riffulus?" He asked, searching the audience, then he saw Draco, so full of hatred, he knew it was he. He raised his wand at Draco, Draco looked stunned as he saw he wand at him, suddenly, and a quiet voice said, "Me."  
  
"Who said that?" He demanded, his followers all pointed to a Girl with Ginger hair dressed in blue robes.  
  
His lip curled as if trying to hide a laugh. "You cannot expect me to believe that a GIRL is the man who I fear?" he ended in a cold laugh.  
  
The students were now well out of the school, Prof. Mcgon and Snape returned.  
  
"No, I never need expect anyone to believe, I just let them find out themselves, you know, unless they are dead in the head." Ginny replied, with more confidence then she had two seconds ago.  
  
"You have his spirit, I promise you that, but do you have what it takes?"  
  
"I have everything I need to rid the world of the likes of you!" She screamed, only, it didn't sound like her, it sounded like someone else, like.. Riffulus!  
  
Ginny could tell that The Dark Leader was taken by surprise, but he merely grinned.  
  
"So, it's true then." He said, with a sneer that would make anyone recoil, who was normal.  
  
She stood in front of everyone, as if leading her own army, in a split second; she yelled out, "We lived together! We trained together! WE DIE TOGETHER!" She bellowed the last part, and then, it begun.  
  
Green shots flew everywhere, Harry, Ron and Hermione just started paralysing people with the spells Ginny had taught them, and were ok, Draco was killing people and was showing no mercy, he was feeling like getting some anger out of him.  
  
Ginny was left, staring at The Lord, both holding their wands out, daring the other to move first, then, last an instinct hit her, she ducked, a green light flew over her.  
  
"I see you have improved in your technique Riffulus!" He said.  
  
"I see you still haven't, to much of a gloat to take your chance." She answered as if it was Riffulus answering, he looked sourly and, they fought.  
  
They duelled each other and slashed each other's clothes as purple streaks streaked out of their wands, they kept on going, not wincing and satisfying the other opponent, but having a strong look of determination amongst their faces.  
  
It was other in a second, The Dark Ones were out numbered, suddenly, everyone stopped and watched as one of the leaders fell down and landed with a loud thump on the ground.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Hey everyone, what do you think? Boring (Sure, yeah right!)? Annoying (Where do yo live)? Amusing (I can believe that, if you're a complete jackass!)? Or was it really, really thrilling? (That's the ticket!!) Read and review. 


	14. so much loss, so little reason

Ok, I wont take long; get ready for some surprises!  
  
###########################################################  
  
Ginny was standing, triumphantly as the Lord landed on the ground, and disappeared into smoke. Elliot had a worried look on his face, but didn't think about what he just saw. The Dark Ones fleeted, some killed on the way.  
  
What was left of the army, searched for the deceased, they found many bodies of aurours, and they were looking through the rubble when, Hermione suddenly gasped.  
  
There, lying on the ground was Lupin, he was sprawled on the ground, a look of triumph on hie face none the less, Sirius came up to where everyone was standing, and, laughed between tears. "Fool, he ways always a idiot, couldn't even die properly." He smiled weakly as they covered his face.  
  
They found many bodies scattered across the place, they found heaps of aurours, and then, they saw the one and only teacher dead, Prof. Sprout! She was on the floor, a look of surprised as if someone had struck her from behind. Harry cursed, Ron banged his fist against the wall, Hermione fainted and Dumbledore just stood there, so much grief, so much pain, and so much loss, so little meaning.  
  
"Ginny, I, I'm sorry." Ron said behind her, Ginny turned around, not knowing what he meant, then, she saw, before she swayed and fainted, she saw Draco, lying down, motionless, a smile plastered on his face.  
  
Ginny woke up in the Hospital Wing a couple of days later, she didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to remember about the war, no, there wasn't even a war, it was a dream, a really realistic nightmare.. Ginny was crying as Ron, Fred, George, Harry and Elliot waited for her; Hermione was still unconscious.  
  
Ron sprung up, quickly pulled down by George who shook his head, so much death, Ron had a scar on his hand where he banged his fist against the wall, (Dumb, I know) and Fred had a bandage when he had been hit unconscious when a falling piece of rubble hit him in the head, they thought him dead at first, until they saw the rubble moving slowly under him.  
  
"Hey guys." Ginny whispered without opening her eyes, she knew they were there, she didn't need someone to read it out to her that Ron was there, or Harry, or the rest of her brothers, but, she knew Draco wasn't there. (She winced slightly)  
  
"Ginny." Ron said in a relieving tone.  
  
"Hey." The rest answered, she heard Elliot's voice, her eyes opened.  
  
She saw everyone she expected to be there, except for Hermione.  
  
"She's alright." Elliot answered, seeing her looking among the audience. She nodded but stopped as it hurt her head.  
  
"I better go, homework." Most of them said, they wished Ginny well, and they left, one-by-one, Elliot was left there by himself, looking at Ginny worriedly, she was looking at Elliot, weary and tiredly.  
  
"Elliot?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I see Gulino again?"  
  
Elliot smiled disappointed, turned into the dog and jumped next to Ginny; Ginny grabbed him and started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
It was a couple days before she came out the ward. When she left, she had double what the entire sweet factory would have, as she couldn't bring herself to eat it.  
  
She went upstairs, with the lollies, and slumped on her bed, her head in the pillow and cried, a small black dog snuggled next to her, she looked at him, she carried him towards her and kissed him on the head, it licked her cheek, she hugged it and cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Ginny?" a familiar voice sprouted from somewhere in her head, she recognised it; it was Elliot!  
  
"Hi." She said, not opening her eyes.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that it's Saturday, and, you can stay in bed." He said, although he knew that she wouldn't have got up if it were to save her. He got up when Ginny asked. "Can you stay, as Elliot, not Gulino?"  
  
"Sure." He said, she heard his smile as he sat down; she curled up next to him as he stroked her hair, and she grabbed his free hand and didn't let go.  
  
Ginny woke up again, it was dark, she could tell, and someone was next to him, it was Elliot next to her! She felt a wave of guilt, he had stayed with her the whole day, but, she smiled in his hand, then she felt some movement.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"I'm awake."  
  
"Want something to eat?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He got up and went, when she let go of his hand, she felt an odd feeling of loneliness.  
  
A couple of minutes later, he returned, she opened her eyes, stretched and got up to eat. They ate in silence, not looking at each other, well, Ginny wasn't looking at Elliot, but he couldn't stop.  
  
After they ate, they sat in silence, until Elliot raised her chin gently to face him, she didn't resist.  
  
"I want to know what you're feeling, it isn't healthy to keep it bottled up."  
  
As soon as he said this, she started bawling, Elliot grabbed her and hugged her, she grabbed him and let all the anger, sadness and life out of her with her tears. Elliot held her close, her head was on hie chest, she went silent after about 30mins, she realised that it was almost morning when she stopped, she stoped crying and they sat in silence, her head rising and falling with everyone of Elliot's breath, she felt so at peace, she never wanted to stop, but, she knew they would soon, she could feel Elliot's patience losing against his curiosity, she smiled at the thought of Elliot inside, seeing two people fighting. her smile broke as she thought of fighting, the Lord, the Dark Ones, the bodies that littered on the floor, Lupin, Sprout, Draco. at this silent tears slipped down her cheeks.  
  
It was Ginny who spoke first.  
  
"Is this a nightmare?"  
  
"I hope it isn't."  
  
"No I mean,"  
  
"I know, and, I hope it wasn't."  
  
Ginny looked up, alarmed and furious that he wanted everyone to die, but then, she remembered seeing his eyes that night..  
  
"To see you that night was like seeing my very own father, you looked so proud as the Lord was finally knocked down, he, you would have been proud of yourself."  
  
Ginny didn't need explaining to understand.  
  
"I was really a cheater?" Elliot smiled and kissed Ginny's forehead.  
  
For the next couple of days, Ginny only spoke, looked and was near Elliot, she didn't dare leave him, although they were still friends, Ginny felt as if they were married, they understood each other perfectly, they both could stand each other's silence, and, she was sure about this, they both loved each other, it wasn't lust this time, it was love.  
  
None of the Slytherins talked to her, they didn't even talk, but, she understood, whenever she saw a Slytherin looking sad, her heart fell and she felt like bawling.  
  
A week passed, Ginny became a bit better, and Elliot was the only thing that made life worth living for.  
  
One day, when he was Gulino, she kissed his head, then, he jumped off her, turned into a human, then, knelt down, and kissed her lips. Ginny wasn't surprised either, she knew it was going to happen, hence the married theory. But when she kissed back, she knew that Elliot and her connected in a way never done before.  
  
Ginny and Elliot broke, none of them embarrassed, just happy, not smiling, but not sad, just, they could feel each others happiness, Ginny bit her lip, Elliot made a noise, tears started to fall as she remembered making Draco moan whenever she did that, she smiled and Elliot knew everything had finally came out.  
  
That night, Ginny rented out the room, so, the girls got the chairs together and slept, as Harry had done the previous night.  
  
Ginny woke up, feeling so happy, she had not had sex that night, no, this time, she had made love! It was so tender, he knew what to do, they both loved it, holding each other in each others arms, that night was magic, she felt even better then she ever had with Draco, she couldn't help but smile, like her mother, she would never forget, but, life would go on.  
  
She snuggled deeper into Elliot's chest, he moved closer and wrapped his arm around Ginny, and she felt great.  
  
"Ginny, I, I know you still feel for Draco, and, if you want some time, I, I would understand."  
  
"Why? He didn't love me, he just used me." She answered bitterly.  
  
"You know how you saw our, uh, greeting, you know he loved you, I could tell, no one would ever threaten someone like that unless they meant it." Ginny smiled, a single tear ran down her face as she snuggled deeper into Elliot.  
  
Elliot was still training Ginny, he didn't tell Ginny why though, she just did it, he just trained her hard and he would just say:  
  
"You never know what's around the corner."  
  
Ginny was beginning to feel Elliot's anxiety as he trained her harder and harder, she had a feeling on why, though she kept it too herself and didn't want to voice it out loud incase she was right.  
  
One day, she snuggled down on her bed when Gulino came and leapt on her lap, she laughed and hugged it and kissed it on the head, it licked her in return, it gave her a look, she understood and got up, and went to the Forest.  
  
"Ok, now, I believe it's about time to tell you why we are training so hard."  
  
###########################################################  
  
Ok, so, how'd you like it? If you loved it, review, if you hated it, review it, and if it was okay, review it, Thnx guys!!! 


	15. Accusation

"Ok, now, I believe it's about time to tell you why we are training so hard."  
  
She just stood there, she knew why, she, she just wanted someone to confirm it for her.  
  
"He hasn't died, he is back, and, you must battle again."  
  
She didn't look up in surprise, she didn't try and find a smile on his face, she just stood there, looking down, she knew this would happen, she just thought that if she stood there and said nothing everything will be alright.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, I thought you did, you do have my father's spirit and talents, he would've known too."  
  
"Well, we better me him proud." Elliot smiled in a sort of distant way, and they begun training again.  
  
Ginny became better and better at all of her lessons, she had too, potions for antidotes and poisons, DADA for wand practising, Charms for help during battle, and Transfiguration, just in case..  
  
"Hey guys." Ginny said as she entered the great hall, everyone in the entire hall looked at her except for Slytherin, some still stayed convinced that she killed Draco herself.  
  
"Hey." They answered; (not the whole hall, just her friends.) Hermione pulled a chair next to her.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" She asked, it was a Saturday after all, and, it was a Hogsmade visit! (Hogsmade was returned to almost normal with magic, although there was more security.)  
  
"Um.. Go to Broomsticks, then explore at shops." Harry answered, Elliot came in the Hall and Harry felt a pang of jealousy. (Not another boy falling for Ginny! :P)  
  
So they went, Hogsmade was not repaired to perfect structure, but it was ok, although, some shops were still broken down.  
  
At Hogsmade, Ginny went off by herself to explore herself, Elliot left her, getting the picture after she shook her head, and she went down an alleyway, her wand tightly gripped in her hand.  
  
After a couple of minutes, she came upon an open field; she looked at it and gasped.  
  
In front of her was miles and miles of track, she saw a hill, and her mind wandered freely as she imagined herself at the bottom screaming out, 'We lived together! We trained together! We die together!' she felt weary as she saw (In her mind) thousands of hooded figures running down the hills, she grabbed onto the nearest thing she could to help herself to stand up, which, she noticed was a broken statue! She looked closer, it looked a bit like Harold and Elliot, something clicked and she gasped! It was Riffulus!  
  
She read the writing on the stone it was on, 'to the nobleman Riffulus Slat Zither of the great land we shall always remember as original grounds for 'the war of eternal sorrow.'' She looked at it, it looked nothing like her, she lifted it's head, (It was broken remember!) and she handled it with such grace, she didn't know how she was ever going live up to this man's nobility, she realised that it was her she had to live up to, this only confused her more so she left the place, leaving the head in it's rightful place.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Ron asked as she emerged through the bustle of the customers at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"I was going for a walk." She realised that Elliot wasn't there. "Where's Elliot?"  
  
"I thought you knew?" Ron asked, his eyebrows lifted, Ginny looked confused at first, but got what he was intending and glowed red.  
  
"No, I don't know." She said heatedly, Ron was nudged hard by Hermione, he tried to look angry with Hermione but ended up smiling, 'she looked so cute like that' he thought heartedly as he kissed her cheek.  
  
They went walking up and down the shops, Elliot returned, the same look as Ginny had worn when she entered the Broomsticks on his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
She groaned, she was in her dream again, she got sick and tired of it, yet, she wanted to see what was new in her dream, so it would help her, she watched, suddenly, the head of the statue appeared, she rolled her eyes, she was looking at it for awhile, when it suddenly glowed red and started to smile, she was so shocked that she jumped back, awaking as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
She was so shocked, seeing herself standing up perfectly still, sweat pouring down her face, 'it was just a dream' she thought, yet, her mind went racing on what she just saw, she calmed down and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, why the long face?" Harry asked, his own face dropping. Ginny looked at him, she thought for a minute, then she nodded and went next to him to talk.  
  
Harry watched her, as if making up her decision, she nodded as if agreeing with herself, and then, she walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I had another dream."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The usual, everything going fast, but."  
  
"What was new?"  
  
"I saw a head of a statue, it was just lying there, then, it glowed red and, and I woke up."  
  
"Statue head?"  
  
"Elliot's father's head."  
  
"Oh." Harry said, as if trying to look like he understood, then he remembered that Elliot's father was a superior and lead the army, and, Ginny was supposedly a reincarnation of him. "OH!!" He said, finally understanding.  
  
"Yeah, OH!" Ginny smiled as he saw Harry blush, should she tell him it smiled? It was a dream after all, lost in thought she bit her lip, but stopped immediately seeing Harry looking at her, she had to get rid of that habit.  
  
The post arrived, surprisingly a letter appeared in front of Ginny, she seemed very shocked, but not as shocked when three more owls fluttered next to her, she stared at them all, Harry grabbed the letters and handed them to Ginny. She opened the first one, it wrote:  
  
'Hey, it's Percy here, just wondering how you were, are you all right? I heard about what happened at your school, we better lift up our socks and stop those bloody Death Eaters, I almost fainted when I heard what happened, and you weren't injured right? If you were I will personally take care of those Death Eaters, well, oh, um, the rest just said they'll kill them too, (I'm using my quick quote quill) so, make sure nobody's hurting you, I think the others have a letter too, you know dad, anyway, hope you're alright, there are some eggs for you, Love Percy.'  
  
She gave an egg to Elliot and showed him the letter. As Percy said, the rest were from the rest of her family, George, Fred and Ron all received letters too from everyone, Harry and Hermione even got a letter, although, it was only from Mr. Weasley.  
  
Ginny was walking to her class when, Crabbe and Goyle went in front of her, blocking her way.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked coolly.  
  
"We want revenge for you killing Draco." They growled menacingly, a few people stopped and stared, Elliot was there, he went behind, but didn't do anything, he knew those two knuckle heads had no chance on Ginny alone.  
  
"Well, take your best shot." She said quietly, withdrawing her wand.  
  
They smiled at each other and withdrew their wands, All of Ginny's hurt and anger seemed to be boiling beyond alarming point, Elliot noticed the power emitting and didn't like, he hoped she wasn't stupid enough to use the killing curse, he looked and concentrated hard on the back of her head, thinking, 'Just stun them or jinx them, don't kill them.' He thought over and over again.  
  
They were about to shout a spell when Ginny yelled out, a red light shot out of their wands, she ducked, just as red was coming out of her own, it hit one hard, he fell backwards, Goyle was left standing by himself.  
  
"You killed Draco!!" He roared, he shot another spell, she ducked, she whispered and white light came out, a charm.  
  
Goyle fell to the ground, turning brown and whit roses growing on him, Ginny walked over to them and spat on them.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of killing another student!" Elliot saw her fury, he touched her arm before she attempted the Torture curse, she froze and turned to Elliot, her face tear stricken, Elliot led her away, Prof. Mcgon and Snape, as well as fifty other students, followed them with their eyes, jaws dropped.  
  
Ginny and Elliot went to the forbidden forest, Ginny was crying as they stopped, and ran to hug Elliot; she was losing it.  
  
"I, I can't believe they accused me!" she wailed as he stroked her head and kissed her head, she cried as they waited for that lesson to finish.  
  
They were there the whole day, just sitting there, talking whenever something came into their mind. Ginny remembered the dream, she told him.  
  
"You saw his head glow red and smile?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened afterwards?"  
  
"I woke up, I, was surprised." She said blushing.  
  
"I would have too, I, um. sort of followed you as Gulino, after you left, I stayed for a while, staring at my father."  
  
"I knew when you came back to us, you looked exactly how I had."  
  
"Right."  
  
They stayed there in silence for a little while longer, then, went back to saying random things. Ginny looked at Elliot after a while, went over to him, sat on his lap and they started kissing passionately.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked impatiently, it had been 4 hours since anyone last saw her or Elliot.  
  
"Oh Ron, didn't you see what happened before? I thought even you would have enough brains to realise that she wanted to be alone!" Hermione said, trying to act stern, but she just started smiling, Ron followed suit and they kissed, Harry rolled his eyes. (A/N: Sorry all you Harry lovers, I was just getting sick and tired of Harry getting all the girls, he will stay single, FOREVER, MWAHAHA, unless I change my mind.)  
  
Ginny was lying next to Elliot, she grabbed a flower and ran it over his face; he smiled as he closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment. No, they hadn't had sex, they just lay down and Ginny had her head on his chest, he was stroking her hair, everything was perfect. (Anyway, remember that Ginny didn't want to have sex in the forest?? Look back to when Draco and her were together if you don't.)  
  
"You wanna go back up?" he asked as Ginny's stomach just rumbled, she blushed a bit.  
  
"Ok." She answered regretfully, they got up and went back to the castle, she was feeling so great that she didn't even realise that she was still clutching the flower as they walked up.  
  
"Ginny, where have you been?" Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred and George asked as she sat down, Elliot answered.  
  
"She needed some time alone, so we were in the forest all day." Ron saw no lies and he was happy, he knew that they wouldn't do it in the forest.  
  
"I'm ready for dinner!" Ron exclaimed, patting his stomach.  
  
"Make sure you make room for dessert." Hermione whispered; Ron blushed a deep of puce.  
  
########################################################### I thought adding that at the end made it seem funny, well, I THOUGHT IT MADE IT LOOK FUNNY!! Anyway, read and review please!! 


	16. History repeats

That night, Ginny only talked to Elliot, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George, she was happy, they were all talking, Ginny was tired, but happy, she yawned and, as though it was a contagious disease, the rest starting yawning too, she got up, bid them goodnight, and went to bed, not bothering about what would happen tomorrow after she received her note for detention.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
The head was there again, Ginny waited, it turned red, it started to smile, she was a bit shocked, but not as much as last time, it floated into the air and boomed.  
  
"You remind me of me, now, you know what you must do to fulfil your destiny, so, listen to my son, for I am with you always, let me guide you the right way, listen, listen to the inner Riffulus." It smiled and she begun to feel her self drift away and wake up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
She woke up quietly, she wasn't sweating, she wasn't screaming, she wasn't vomiting, she wasn't near the forest, she was just thinking, the inner Riffulus? She smiled and fell asleep almost at once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like she had suspected, Ginny received a note for detention, she was to go to Prof. Mcgon's office every night that week at 7pm, she sighed, she really wanted to catch up on homework.  
  
As she was walking towards her class, she saw Crabbe and Goyle were all right, though they were staring menacingly at her, she glared at them and walked past, she wasn't in the mood to cause more trouble.  
  
After Double potions, she went to lunch, feeling slightly annoyed that Snape had been worse then usual to her, (Obviously, he took what they did to Crabbe and Goyle very hard, she had to restrain herself very hard to not yell out "You want a diaper? I just jinxed and stunned two guys? You wanna cry?" but Elliot gave her that look, and instead she imagined that the beetles she was crushing had Snape's face on each of them.)  
  
"I wish that I could be a shape shifter like you." Ginny whispered quietly to Elliot as they sat down.  
  
"Yeah? What would you be?"  
  
"A dragon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can bite Prof. Snape's head off!" they couldn't stop laughing. (Lame I know, but, hey, I'm not a genius!!)  
  
"So, what's happening about, you know what?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that if we keep on training at the rate we are now, we will have no problems, though." he said, his voice trailing off.  
  
"Though what?"  
  
"I think we should invite more people to practice, like Harry, he seems very powerful, Hermione is very smart and can learn quickly and Ron, well, he seemed very experienced in life threatening situations, I've heard how he has helped out and I'm sure he will do ok learning the spells, it's just doing them I'm worried about."  
  
"Don't worry, they can do anything I can, maybe even better." Said Ginny, remembering how many times Ron had helped Harry save the world, she felt very proud. "What about Fred and George?"  
  
"Would you like them to?"  
  
"I won't push them." She said definitely.  
  
"Fine, we'll ask them now if you like, oh, we also might need to teach some of teachers, your stunning is, well, a bit.."  
  
".Pathetic?" Ginny finished off his line, he nodded, and they both smiled and chuckled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, they had gathered all the teachers, including Snape, (Ginny gritted her teeth, but Elliot told her, "We need as many people as possible." She hated him for being so noble sometimes.) and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, also, she noticed that There were some aurours, 'News travels fast.' Ginny thought in awe as they started.  
  
"Ok, uh, well, I know you have a certain, um, spell you call 'stupefy' or something? (Nods) well, err; it's actually not very effective against the Dark Ones. (Some people looked a bit confused but didn't ask.) Anyway, (Feeling a bit more confident) I have some new spells which will be very effective against them." He ended happily, some people raised their eyebrows, Elliot continued quickly.  
  
"Ummm.. Well, if you all hold your wands out like so, and say, (He aimed on a lizard, Ginny looked at it, it looked very much like the last one practiced on.) and say, 'Stillianos!' you should see red come out, ah, there, see it?" as soon as he said the incarnation a red stream of light came out and struck the lizard, it froze again and fell off.  
  
Elliot watched as others tried to do it, he realised that Dumbledore did it on his first go, Ginny smiled, she never thought of Dumbledore trying much anyway..  
  
"Ok, now we have err, practiced it. (Only Snape, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore and a couple of aurours were able to perform the spell) I'll tell you the counter and you can practice in you own time." He taught them the spell to take the spell off and, after a little while, only the same people could perform it. They left, some people furious that they couldn't perform the spell, some on the verge of ripping Elliot's wand in half so that he himself couldn't do it.  
  
After a couple for weeks, the spell seemed to have spread mysteriously and soon everyone was bombarding Elliot for private lessons, especially girls. Ginny felt happy that no one else (Except for Dumbledore and Harold) knew about him being able to turn into a dog, for it was always comforting to have him around as 'Gulino' and she would love it whenever they would go to the lake, he would turn into Elliot, and they would sit together.  
  
Some of the Aurours had felt a bit uncomfortable when Elliot was teaching the death curse, as they did not want 'children' to learn them.  
  
While practising, Elliot would go around the room, correcting people's stance, some other students had come for lessons, but Dumbledore had completely denied any other students getting involved, Elliot had promised that they could only join if their parents agreed but he wouldn't teach them how to kill, just to stun and stuff, they could stay behind in trenches as not get involved, Dumbledore seemed a little bit nervous, but agreed to only if the parents agreed, anyway, he knew that Fred and George were running their own training sessions for a sickle a lesson and, he realised they would learn anyway.  
  
So Elliot pinned up a notice with many, many sleeves next to it, the sleeves had un-forgeable signature lines on it and they were gone instantly.  
  
In a couple of days, the private lesson had now become overcrowded, offcourse, no one under 14 could join, and they practiced and practiced. The Death-Eaters, now who had no leader, had solemnly swore that no matter what, they would do anything to help their children kill the evil Leader who killed their master.  
  
Over a week, the spells had spread rapidly, people were now teaching themselves with help of others and everyone seemed excited about learning them, one day, another attack broke out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Students rushed to get to the great hall that morning, wind of a new attack swept up on them, they ran like bees to honey as thousands of 'the daily prophet' copies came soaring through, almost as one, people unwrapped their paper and only glanced at their paper, everyone gasped.  
  
'GOOD AGAINST BAD, THE FINAL BLOW!!  
  
Yesterday, an army of the ones called the 'Dark Ones' broke loose on a very famous and usually full restaurant. Many people duelled with these beasts as more and more came, our people were out-numbered and many were killed, unfortunately, our casualties were much to great, and we lost to the Dark Ones.  
  
No one was spared as the slaughter continued, we asked people outside what had happened, though nobody knew, it was to horrific to even think about for some.'  
  
Underneath was a picture of the restaurant after the battle, the bodies were moved of course, and Ginny felt tears stinging her cheeks.  
  
The next day, students left, Ginny knew perfectly well why they left, as she did when her mum died, she left as well.  
  
After the attack, Ginny was more determined to fight the Dark Ones and the leader, and, after weeks of training, they were all ready, wizards from every country came milling into Hogsmade, the tack with spread for miles and miles, looking ready for another round with death, looked only too inviting for Ginny.  
  
Everyone was there, lined up, Ginny stepped in front of everyone, surprised so many people had showed up, Students were in trenches, waiting for the signal to fire, Ginny looked at the army one last time, she that people had gotten ready, people looked like they had trained hard to prepare themselves for this, witches and wizards of every culture was there, some even bought animals which looked rather ferocious looking, Ginny only hoped that they knew what side to attack.  
  
Suddenly, a sound like thunder filled the grounds they were on, some people covered their ears, and Ginny looked at the hill and saw them.  
  
They came in their thousands, stampeding over the hill and crushes nearby plants. Ginny stepped in front of everyone and bellowed. "We lived together! We trained together! WE DIE TOGETHER!" and it begun.  
  
Green, red, white and blue lights shot everywhere, the Dark Ones were outnumbered, but, nether the less, they were strong. They were losing, Ginny realised this as they were attacking, when she almost lost hope, a raging, booming voice from behind them filled her with hope.  
  
Behind them came more magical creatures then she could ever have imagined and hoped for, they came in their hundreds, some thousands, anyway, they were speeding to the war, some antlers down so that they would start attacking as soon as they stepped in.  
  
Ginny went back to killing, dodging and killing some more, she was getting anxious, she saw so many bodies falling, she didn't want to look at their shallow eyes, they wee soul less, no meaning anymore, it truly was, the war for eternal sorrow.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Whoa, bet ya'll can't wait for the next one? Nether can I, I'm still trying to figure out where all of this is going, I hope I figure it out soon, I at least want to write another 3 chpt's, review Plz? Fenix, thnx everyone 4 reviewing, luv ya'll. 


	17. The fall

Luv you guys, thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
###########################################################  
  
Ginny was pushed out of the way as a green light came flying by, cutting her hair on the way, she muttered a 'thanks' to whoever it was who saved her and continued killing, not hesitating once.  
  
The war went on for four days, none stop, it kept on going, more wizards, witches and magical creatures came to the aid of Ginny and her army. Ginny never stood still, she never slept, she kept on killing and dodging, until, someone came up behind her, and knocked her unconscious.  
  
"Huh? What in the blazing hell happened?" Ginny asked as she awoke to find 15 people crowding over her.  
  
"You needed to rest, you worked yourself too hard." Answered Elliot, he was sitting next to her.  
  
"But, they, they, they killed." a cold lump formed in her throat.  
  
"It's all right, I know what you're going through, and don't ever let me see that path again." He said anxiously, Ginny saw how worried he was, she felt guilty, people had been begging her to stop, but she kept on going.  
  
"Thanks for pushing me out of the way before." She said not looking at anyone, Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Don't let me get worried about you like that again, eat." Ginny did, she was amazed on how many people were where she was, she guessed it was a hospital, people and creatures were getting treated for all cases.  
  
After an hour of rest, Ginny got restless; she got up, followed by Elliot, and went outside to fight again, knowing that she wasn't alone.  
  
Out on the battlefield again, Ginny felt a rush of adrenaline, she ran into combat, a fifteen year old was destroying hundreds of Dark Ones; she never looked back.  
  
After another couple of weeks, the Dark Ones retreated, everyone cheered as they watched them scramble back to their base, Ginny like many others, went to find the deceased.  
  
Ginny found many people's bodies she knew, some were only 14 years old, she saw adults with a look of utter fear on them, some were smiling peacefully, Ginny didn't know who had the better deal, the alive or dead.  
  
She went looking through the bodies, she saw a patch of red hair somewhere in the tangle of bodies, her heart sank; she ran.  
  
She stopped dead, there, in the sea of bodies, was Ron! Ginny started to bawl as she crawled up into a ball and shook, her brother, it was he who had always been there for her, he who had helped her during those desperate times of need, he who had sacrificed everything to make sure she was ok, it was he who was laying in front of her, motionless and dead.  
  
Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie and her father came to where she was, Fred and George stood there, filled by grief, her father was silently crying, Bill, Charlie and Percy were just standing there, wishing it was them.  
  
Hermione came, when she saw Ron, she let out a wail and fell, she was bawling and bawling till every bit of moister seemed to have escaped her, she shook, Harry comforted her, his own eyes dripping freely as he held her.  
  
Ginny stood up, and started to advance beyond the hill, she wasn't aware of the hundreds of people and creatures following her, she saw the Dark Ones going somewhere, she ran after them.  
  
She was running at them screaming, her eyes filled with tears, she was cursing and had almost run out of breath when Elliot came and lifted her onto his horse, well, it wasn't a horse, it was a centaur, she looked behind her and saw the most overwhelming scene. She saw the whole army, following her lead, riding on anything that moved fast, girls were on unicorns, people were on trolls, some on phoenix's, others on centaurs, some on foot, and some on horses, she even saw a dragon, flying over them, Harry saw the dragon and was strongly reminded of Norbert. She felt a rush of gratitude towards these people who'll she'll probably never see again, she faced in front of her, the Dark Ones base coming closer and closer to greet them.  
  
Everyone gasped as they reached the Dark Ones base, it was like another world; it was like a castle that had been to hell and back. The castle was in ruins, bits of rock tumbled down as if to greet them, they saw nothing but despair, felt nothing but sadness, Ginny felt at home.  
  
She turned around on her centaur, she looked at everyone, she got off the centaur as everyone got off their transport, she looked at them all, she saw tears pouring out of peoples eyes, her family standing there, shocked, Hogwarts students, dismal and scared, people from other countries she had never seen before, she saw many depressed faces looking at her, hurt and scared.  
  
"We have to fight them, everyone knows that now, I know it's hard o deal with people who have. died, but we must claim revenge over them!" she yelled the last part, her eyes were dangerous, she was shaking all over, her face was flaming, no one argued.  
  
She led everyone into the area, suddenly, she started attacking an area above everyone, and Dark ones started falling around everywhere, the war started again.  
  
Ginny's side had the upper hand this time, knocking Dark Ones as they tried to get through; students scrambled to the back and started stunning Dark Ones at random.  
  
Ginny saw everyone attacking the Dark Ones; they were winning! She led a very small group into the castle, it was a suicidal mission, but she didn't care. She led them through winding halls, Elliot close behind her, she grabbed his hand for support as they entered a room, there, sitting there, was no other then The Dark Leader!!!  
  
"Well, I must admit, you're stronger then I would of expected young girl."  
  
"You're not too bad yourself, hiding away like this." She answered bitterly. The Leader merely grinned broader.  
  
"Let's see how tough you are when your friend's lives are at risk!" He sneered, suddenly, an invisible force swept down on her friends, she looked behind, seeing Eliot, shocked, trying to fight it off, with no hope.  
  
"Now, to see how you will manage; defeat me, and your friends will leave quite unharmed, but, fail." He started to smile, "And they will experience a most painful death."  
  
"What will happen to me if I defeat you? Don't try that one on me again." She answered, in full disgust.  
  
"Ah, I see you truly don't skip a beat, very well, you may leave unharmed too, if you defeat me." The duel started.  
  
Outside, the Dark Ones were failing, they were outnumbered and outstripped, they had very strong forces, but none had the spirit that the humans and creatures acquired, they were doomed.  
  
Ginny and The Leader were battling furiously, dodging and shooting spells and every chance, Ginny was shooting red, The Leader was shooting green, suddenly, someone's spell made contact with the other.  
  
Ginny was on the floor, so was The Leader, Ginny panted and got up, finally realising she was still alive, she stood over the motionless but still alive Leader, her stunning spell had got him good, she pointed her wand at him, and screamed out '(The torture curse thing, you know, the one that causes great pain blah blah blah.)' The Leader started screaming like mad! She had so much anger in her to let off, he was screaming loudly, the stunning spell had been destroyed as the spell hit him with such force, she was smiling, she loved seeing him in agony, feeling pain, that's all she ever wanted, 'For Elliot, for Ron, For Draco, For mum, for everyone!' She yelled as the spell only hit harder and harder on him.  
  
Everyone battling outside suddenly stopped, a huge noise had hit their ears, everyone stopped battling and covered their ears, the noise was so painful, so unbearable, people started screaming themselves, there was so much pain in the voice, no one opened their eyes.  
  
The Leader fell silent again as Ginny lifted the curse; he was still twitching like mad though.  
  
"Where'd you get so much anger and pain?" He asked, "You're almost as crazy as I!" he exclaimed grinning, Ginny became frightened, not of him, but of herself.  
  
"I am not crazy." She whispered.  
  
"Oh, then, how is someone as small as you, able to bear witness someone being tortured and not even care?"  
  
"Because you killed them!!!" Ginny screamed, she raised her wand again, anger pumping through the very vessels of her veins, her head was throbbing, she raised her wand for the last time, "Ad.(You know the rest.)"  
  
###########################################################  
  
How you like it? I hope it wasn't too bad, Plz review. 


	18. Denial

A green light filled the whole area, the room, the castle, the battlegrounds; it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
Ginny was standing over a limp, lifeless body, Elliot and the others were free of the spell, which had entrapped them, Ginny felt faint and fainted, only to be caught by Elliot.  
  
Outside, everyone gasped, The Dark Ones had suddenly turned to dust, the castle had turned to ash and was swept away by the wind, standing in the middle of where the castle used to be was Elliot, a couple of other people, Elliot was holding Ginny, everyone cheered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You best leave, I believe she wont wake up for at least two more days, she has been through too much ever since it happened, I believe you should leave, the other students will be in much greater need for your support right now, I think everyone does."  
  
Ginny heard blurry voices as she awoke, she was unable to identify the voice, yet, she felt a hand gripping hers, as if worried she would be swept by the wind, 'That would be peaceful' she thought drearily as she tried to move, but, she was so tired, she merely fell asleep again.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny? I think she's waking!" a hushed voice woke Ginny as she stirred but didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Ginny? It's me, George." George sounds different, I wonder why, he sounds worried, why?  
  
"Hey." Ginny answered, blearily opening her eyes, she saw most of the Weasley family there, 'where was mum, Ron, Fred and Bill? I thought they would be here' Ginny thought, pushing the image of the war out of her mind, 'She should stop believing in those dreams, such silly, stupid dreams..'  
  
"Where is everyone?" She asked, Hermione and Elliot came towards her, she blinked at Elliot a couple of times.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
########################################################### Ok, I know this was a short chapter, but, there is a reason for this! I'm trying to figure out where this is all leading up to. Read and review, thnx guys!!! 


	19. Back fire

"Who are you?"  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
"I'm, I'm, I'm Elliot!"  
  
"Oh, hi!"  
  
"Huh?" Elliot looked at everyone, but seemed just as confused as he.  
  
"Well, where is mum, Ron, Fred and Bill, and Harry? I'm sure they would like to be here, seeing as the rest of the family is here."  
  
Hermione walked over to Ginny and slapped her face, tears were pouring down.  
  
"DON'T PRETEND IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!"  
  
"What happened? Dad, What's she talking about?"  
  
Her father croaked, he looked at her, he understood. "I'll, I'll be going now." He said hoarsely, he got up and left.  
  
"How dare you act like nothing happened!" George bellowed as his father was out of the room.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Don't act dumb girl, how dare you treat us for fools."  
  
"Why, what did I do?"  
  
"The war you idiot!" hissed Hermione, Ginny remained still and shocked, then, she smiled.  
  
"You mean my dreams? How'd you find out about them?"  
  
Hermione stared at her, anger shot through each vein.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"GINNY! HOW DARE YOU PRETEND IT WAS ALL A DREAM! DOESN'T THE MEMORY OF MY FATHER MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" Elliot bellowed; he looked at her heatedly.  
  
"Huh? I don't even know who you are, your father? What do I have to do with it?"  
  
"I think you should leave Ms. Weasley alone and follow me." Came a calm voice, everyone spun around, except for Ginny, and stared at Prof. Dumbledore, he left and they followed him.  
  
"Sir, why is Ginny acting like this?"  
  
"Why doesn't she know me?"  
  
"Why wont she admit something happened?"  
  
"I shall answer everyone's questions, when we sit down and calm down."  
  
Dumbledore pulled a chair, the rest followed, some portraits opened their eyes, Harold watched attentively.  
  
"Now, with the way Ginny is acting, I believe she is not acting, well, under normal circumstances I believe she would be acting, but, that killing curse she used that night, (Everyone nodded, although it was unnecessary, they couldn't of missed it.) I believe that the power she put into had a backwards effect on her, so, a little bit of HER died that night also. (Hermione gasped) I believe that she might stay this way forever, although, there is a cure, though it will need much devotion and determination from each of you. (He waited for an answer, everyone looked at him in a way that told him he was stupid for assuming they wouldn't try to help her.) Ok then, now, this is what you must do.  
  
"You must stay with her everyday, though only one would need to stay with her, so, I don't want everyone to take time off school at the same time, if you want, I could send for the rest of the Weasley family down here so that they can help her recover, (Nods) and what I want to ask you to do is this.  
  
"Show her photos, show her memories, tell her stories, anything to help her remember her past, she will know a lot of stuff from way back, although we don't know how bad the severity is, we must start from the beginning, she seems to know who her family is and who Hermione is, but, we need to see when this spell obstructed her memory."  
  
Everyone nodded, one-by-one, they all left.  
  
###########################################################  
  
OK, NOW IM JUST GETTING PISSED OFF!!! I NEED REVIEWS, OR ELSE IM NOT WRITING ANYMORE!!! Oh, and I KNOW it's short, sorry but I got to think a lot now, IT'S JUST NOT ME!!!! 


	20. the war within

Elliot pov.  
  
We stood outside the office, the tension was so strong you could hear the heartbeats of the people around you, I don't know whats going to happen, Ginny used so much power in her curse, it might damage her permanently, she'll never be same, she might not even remember what happened, but, is that a good thing or not?  
  
End of Elliot's pov.  
  
No one spoke, they were too stunned, Ginny was mentally damaged, no one knew the severity and they had just screamed at her a few moments ago, they felt so bad with themselves, Hermione stood there, she looked sick, George looked sideways at her, Hermione vomited and George caught her before she fell to the floor, everyone was gone, it was only George, Hermione, Elliot and Ginny left, everyone was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny woke up for a start, she was sweating uncontrollably, she just had the same dream, she was in a field, suddenly, thousands of hooded figures came and started attacking them, she fought with them, next thing she knew, she was in a castle, and there was someone there, she didn't know who though, at first she thought it was Lord Voldemort but then he spoke, it wasn't in a hissing voice, she screamed and hit him with a red curse, then with a green, and she woke up.  
  
Ginny shook her head, she had to get rid of those thoughts, it was just like on the holidays, but Ron had been there for her, now she was alone for some reason, 'Where IS Ron.' She thought angrily to herself, she threw back the covers and got up from the hospital's bed, she suddenly became aware of a little dog sitting on her bed.  
  
"Oh, hi there." She said, scratching its ear. The dog barked and jumped onto her, it seemed familiar somehow.  
  
They stayed there for a while, the dog licked her cheek, automatically she kissed his head, the dog barked and jumped out of Ginny's arms and started to play with Ginny's hand, well, that's what Ginny thought, what it was REALLY trying to do is get Ginny to know that it was Elliot by trying to hold her hand, after a couple of complete failures, he shrugged in a dog like way and bounded out of the room, Ginny sighed and went to get some water.  
  
"Ginny?" Ginny spun around and immediately dropped the glass of water she was given by the elves in the kitchens, the elves squealed and went to get her a new one, she came face-to-face with George.  
  
"Hi George." She stated happily, he hugged her so she wouldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes; he got rid of them and broke the embrace.  
  
"Just came to see how you were."  
  
"Oh, well, it's12am, you need to rest, in fact, I do to, there are classes tomorrow, George, how come I'm in the hospital wing?"  
  
At this George couldn't contain himself, he started to bawl, Ginny screamed at the sudden reaction but went to the aid, she wrapped George in her arms and they went out of the kitchens back to the wing, the water lay forgotten on the table next to her, they sat n her bed for a while, they spoke about things, nothing in particular, just said things at random, Ginny felt happy, George was the only brother who had come to see her so far, she'll kill Ron and Fred when they finally see her.  
  
"So, do want me stay, or do you want to sleep?"  
  
"You better go, you have classes tomorrow, I don't think I'll be leaving for a while. hey, I had this really strange dream last night, can't you help me figure out what it is, it seemed so real." and she repeated everything to George who sat in silence the whole way through, when Ginny finished, George spoke.  
  
"Ok, now, I want you to listen to me VERY hard. (Ginny nodded.) Now, these dreams, they are not dreams. (Ginny looked at him in a weird fashion.) This actually happened, now, what happened in your dream actually happened in real life, there WAS a war; there WAS death, and most importantly, (Tears welled up in his eyes.) most of our family, Harry and Draco died." Ginny looked stunned for a few moments, and then broke into a smile, George felt like smashing her head in.  
  
"Right, and lemme guess, there was a leader and I killed him?" George nodded, anger pumped through his veins, 'Why was she being such a bitch?'  
  
"Look, Ginny, (He gritted his teeth, his face a red, purple colour from the anger.) If you want to be a bitch about this, then I'm wasting my time!"  
  
Ginny watched in shock as her brother got up and left heatedly. 'What's up his bum?' she thought, 'The war, Ron, dead, Draco, dead, mum, dead, Fred, dead, Charlie, dead, Bill, dead, they all tried to protect me, now only dad, Percy, George, Hermione and Elliot are left, I'm not sick, I'm just imagining this all happened, right?' She cried silently to herself and went to sleep, 'Why must I have to be a re-incarnation of Elliot's father?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny woke up, again, to find that Hermione was at her bed edge, sitting looking at nothing in particular.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"You're awake, good." Hermione seemed a bit more nervous then usual, Ginny was about to ask when Hermione answered the un-asked question.  
  
"Umm, your brothers really upset, I mean, I know you're not to blame, ('Yes you are, you selfish bitch! How dare you pretend nothing happened.') But you should of listened, this isn't going to go away, you have to face reality sooner or later, I know for a fact there's no mental damage done to you, I know you, you remember everything, it's time to get out of denial and back into the real world, where you face real problems, there is a war still going on Ginny, your war." Hermione got up and left, her eyes welled up, Ginny was silently crying. 'They're all gone....'  
  
Ginny didn't talk for a couple of days, she was still in shock, she knew everything that Hermione said was true, there was a war, people did die, even students from Hogwarts, even her own family lost people.. She shook her head, 'NO, THERE WAS NO WAR, I AM JUST BEING DUMB, THERE WAS NEVER A WAR, THERE COULD NEVER OF BEEN!' denial was winning, she was beginning to lose her sanity, she become tired, a weak voice tried to protest that there was a war, but, denial got the better for her, she smiled and went to sleep, truth's last, feeble attempt to make herself believe a war did happen was, 'There is still a war going on, your war.'  
  
Ginny woke up, she felt different, she realised at once that she wasn't in the hospital wing, 'Not again, I must of slept walked.' She groaned as she got up from the floor, suddenly she gasped; she was at Hogsmade?  
  
It was still dark, people were still asleep, Ginny waked around, things looked a lot different then they did at night, she walked around, the chilly wind whipping around her and her flimsy pyjamas, she knew she was in Hogsmade, but, where in Hogsmade? She keep on walking till she entered a field, the ground looked weak, she could see red in some places, she wandered around, thinking why the place looked so familiar, she was walking around, not doing much, when she heard a voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me?" She said looking up, there was a hooded figure on a hill, he looked familiar, even in the hood, she felt like she met him before, 'Who is he?'  
  
"Well Ginny, I guess you're here to make me feel even worse to ever of entrusted you with this burden." He pulled off his hood, he was a young man in his early 30's; he had many scars and a patch over one eye, the other eye looked lifeless.  
  
"Excuse me but, who are you?"  
  
"Ha, you don't even recognise me, I thought you wouldn't of, seeing as you can't even deal with reality, why would you deal with the supernatural." Suddenly, as if forced into her brains, images of photos passed her mind.  
  
"You're me!!!"  
  
"In a way, yes, but, you're me, I am not you, you a re a re-incarnation of me, I am strong, I am real, in a sense of words, I am not afraid, you, on the other hand, are weak, tormented by death, a girl, little, fragile, you are no longer Ginny, you are no longer human, you are in denial." Ginny froze at these words; she is going crazy; a guy that died 2000 years ago is here, in front of her?  
  
"How are you-?"  
  
"Do not ask; you are so blinded by denial that the mere energy it takes to try to explain would just be wasted."  
  
"But, I- what has this got to do- how do you know- what is going on?" She asked frantically, he grinned broadly.  
  
"You are in denial, you resist the truth and resort to punishing your mind, trying to block out the real, and creating what you think should happen." He answered simply. Ginny looked puzzled, he sighed. "Think of it as taking a drug, it takes you away from the pain, it makes you feel better, that is what you are doing to yourself." Ginny froze, 'A drug? Me? No way, I would never take drugs, 'but, he wasn't saying you did'' a small vice popped into her head, 'That's right Ginny, he just said you were blocking reality, and that it is like taking drugs, don't get confused Ginny, you are in denial.' She screamed out "NO." she fell to the floor, her ears ringing with voices, she covered her ears, the whispers got louder, they got so loud she screamed again, a blood-chilling scream, she was being shaken awake, she heard voices that weren't coming from her head, she open her eyes.  
  
"Ginny? Are you alright?" Ginny looked at Elliot, his eyes full of concern, his dark red eyes scanned her eyes, as if trying to see what's wrong, she got up from the floor and went back into her bed, 'It was dream' 'yes, and now you know the truth, don't get lost again Ginny, stay with me.' Truth was winning, she saw images of people dying, she saw images of her, torturing a man, she gasped and grabbed Elliot, she cried. Elliot knew she had broken through, he sniffed and hugged Ginny, he looked into her eyes, she was back!  
  
"I-I am so sorry." Ginny said between sobs after a couple of minutes, Elliot rubbed her arm, he was too overjoyed to have her back, he was so happy, it was Ginny, she was back, she will never leave again.  
  
"Don't worry, you were brave Ginny, I would of died if I were you, knowing al that happened, the army toughens you up, you weren't tough, and you managed, I am so happy they never did that to you." He said, Ginny nodded, he didn't mean she was weak; it just meant she still had emotions, but, Elliot did too, didn't he?  
  
"But, you're still great, you're not tough, you are still so sweet, you help me all the time, you're not hard, you're still so nice." Eliot nodded; he felt tears welling up in his eyes, he knew she was right, they stayed embraced, Ginny's head, slowly rising and falling with his chest, everything was fine now, nothing in the world could go wrong now.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Phew, long chappy, anywayz, how you guys like it? Thnx for reviewing everyone, although, I could do with some more... Anyway, hope you all review, cheers, Fenix.  
  
$& Tw1light &$ thanks babe for reviewing so much, really appreciate it!  
  
$& Sylvia &$ thnx for reviewing, umm. try to review the same review only once, k?  
  
$& Raiining &$ ummm. Is this more like what you said, I'm soz, but, I am not the best writer as you see, anyway, thnx for reviewing all the same, oh, thnx for telling me how to fix my story up, I can always do with help.  
  
$& TwilightAngel &$ thnx for reviewing, soz about killing draco, but I cant exactly raise him from the dead, I thought it made it a bit of a cliffy if I killed him, soz, plz review!  
  
$& Sakura Shidou &$ hey, look, I ummm.. Well, now that I think bout it.. ummm... Ok, you can, but, if you already read my other story and it said no, I'm soz, you can if ya want, soz for inconvenience, PLZ 4GIVE! DON'T HURT ME!!  
  
$& G0r1 &$ hey, thnx for reviewing, I am really happy you like my story; you get the plot? I don't even know where I'm going with this, anyway, thnx a bunch.  
  
Hey guys, I luv all your reviews, keep reviewing and ill keep on writing, oh yeah, plz read my other fic, oh, Draco wont die in this one TwilightAngel, ok? Cool, see ya'll!!! 


	21. New appearance, new powers, new Ginny

She stood up and walked to the window, the wind whipped her hair and robes, she felt a soothing presence from the moon, she felt like she was different, she looked at her blue robes, she sighed, she didn't like blue anymore, she didn't' like pink, she didn't like bright, happy colours, she didn't like red hair, she didn't like anything happy, she wanted to have black, black for sadness.  
  
"What's the matter?" Elliot asked, coming up behind her, he hugged her and kissed her neck, she smiled and tilted her head, 'Tomorrow.' She thought, 'Tomorrow there'll be a new me.' She smiled and kissed Elliot on the lips, they stayed there for a while, Ginny enjoying the moment, Elliot loving every second.  
  
Ginny woke up early that day, she snapped her eyes open, she got up, today, there would be a new Ginny, she quietly went out of the room, she went back to her room and started on her change.  
  
Ginny walked down to the Great Hall, she walked in, and everyone gasped.  
  
The Ginny they once knew was no longer standing in front of them, the new Ginny had black hair, she had black eye-liner and had black robes, she was wearing black-spider earrings and had a paler face then usual, she walked to the Griffindor table and everyone ate in silence, staring at her, she took no notice, Elliot looked worried, when she got up, so did he, he went walking to Ginny and she turned around, they were still in the Great Hall, everyone held their breath, she smiled, Elliot did not smile back, he could feel something was wrong, she looked to calm, she had changed her appearance, but, something felt wrong about her, he stood there, trying to figure out what it was, he walked towards her.  
  
"Go away!" She yelled, she flung her hand back, Elliot was thrown off his feet, he was too surprised, what seemed like the force of an elephant whipped him off his feet, he soared through the air and landed with a bone- crunching 'crack', he lay motionless, Ginny walked out, everyone just sat there mesmerised, Ginny went to her class, Dumbledore looked at her with great interest.  
  
No one talked to Ginny that day, no one dared to look at her, even teachers felt a bit nauseous standing next to her, everyone avoided her that day, no one dared to breath in her presence.  
  
"Ginny?" Ginny froze at the sound of a nervous voice, she turned around and saw George, and she felt slightly calmer.  
  
"What?" She asked icily.  
  
"Ummm... What's got into you?"  
  
"What do you mean? I feel fine."  
  
"LOOK AT YOU!" He said, some people stopped and watched.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You-you look like a freak!" Ginny froze, she felt angry, 'a freak?' she threw her hand back violently, George rose several feet off the air, and soared all the way to the end of the hall and smashed in the trophy cabinet, people screamed as some went to the aid of the bloody bundle on the floor.  
  
Dumbledore rested his hand on Ginny's shoulder, she raised her hand, Dumbledore didn't move.  
  
"Move!" She screamed, but he stepped in her way as she tried to pass.  
  
"I'm not the only person that Voldemort fears for nothing." He said;, Ginny chuckled.  
  
"He's dead, you're feared by no one now."  
  
"He is not dead Ginny, he is well and truly alive, in you."  
  
###########################################################  
  
Whoa, what a cliffy! Hope you guys like it, please review! Cheers Fenix, ph, I know it's short, soz chickadees!!!!! 


	22. unexpected trip

Ginny followed Dumbledore reluctantly, she didn't want anything to do with this old man, she was far superior to him, she could kill him as easy as it was to swat a fly, she saw him grin, she scowled at him, he could read her mind, she pushed him out, he looked a bit stunned, but, didn't let on much.  
  
"Here, ladies first." Dumbledore stated, Ginny scowled and pushed passed him into the room; Dumbledore instantly lost the twinkle in his eyes (Oh, poor baby..). Ginny felt angry, everyone had left her, and now this old coot wanted to make her feel better by letting her enter the room first? Ginny's blood began to boil.  
  
"Ginny, I want you to know that no matter what you-." But he was cut off, Ginny looked at him strangely, he looked at her even more so, some of the paintings gasped, Ginny sighed, she turned around, nothing, ok, now she was panicking, she turned back and realised that everyone was looking at her! She scanned the room for a mirror but got annoyed so just created one and looked into it, she gasped and fainted.  
  
"Oh my god-."  
  
"Poppy, she needs immediate attention, IMMEDIATE!" Dumbledore roared, Poppy came out of her trance and instantly went to Ginny's aid.  
  
"What hap-?"  
  
"I don't know Poppy, we will just have to wait till she wakes up?"  
  
"You know who did this last time?" Poppy asked in a small voice, Ginny heard Dumbledore stop, he said gravely.  
  
"Yes, and I hope it isn't the case here." Ginny felt weak, 'were they talking about, about, about Tom??' thoughts clouded her mind and it was at least an hour before she slowly drifted off to bed, rattling and movement interrupting her thoughts constantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny stirred awake, she felt someone there, they felt warm near her, it had been a long time since she felt was she was feeling now, so long that she couldn't remember what it was exactly that she was feeling.  
  
"Ginny?" Elliot croaked, just as she had predicted, she groaned as she opened her eyes, they instantly locked with his, she felt a wave of warmth, sweep over her, she felt warm and tingly (Oh my god, is that even a word?) and she looked deep into his soulful eyes, she smiled, she felt great.  
  
"Ginny?" He asked again, a bit scared now; she turned to him.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Well, what happened to you?" Elliot asked, visibly indicating her looks, she looked puzzled and handed her a mirror, she gasped.  
  
On her face, well, what she thought was her face, black lines which reminded Ginny of veins were positioned on the frame of her face, coming in a bit but getting lost in her skin, her eyes definitely had a tinge of Green in them and her face was ever so pale against the black in her hair, she looked into the mirror for a while, she liked then person staring back at her, the person she was now was no longer the small, plain, insignificant Virginia Weasley that shrouded her life all those years, she was now a new being, she felt great, she knew that she was still Virginia somehow, but, she liked the new powers she had and pushed the old Weasley down, 'Things change.' she thought to herself as she smiled, she liked the person staring back at her, she only just realised that Elliot was still watching, in complete shock!  
  
"Aren't you scared?" He asked; Ginny looked puzzled.  
  
"Why would I be scared? I like this look, it makes me look stronger."  
  
"You're weak," Elliot spat at Ginny. "You're a selfish little runt, you are not strong, you are weake4r then you have ever been in your life, you want strength? Face life!!!" He screamed the last part Ginny looked shocked she felt her blood boil, she wasn't going to take this from a guy who thought that she was weak, she flung him across the room only this morning, weak? She'd show him.  
  
"You think I'm weak? HERES HOW WEAK I CAN BE!!" She shrieked, she flung her arm violently, Elliot didn't move, she swung it repeatedly, Elliot looked just as confused.  
  
"You will not harm Elliot Virginia." Came Dumbledore's voice from within the shadows.  
  
"Go away! You are not welcome here!!" Ginny shrilled, Dumbledore stepped out from behind the shadows.  
  
"You shall not harm any of the students here, if you truly feel that hurting someone will make you more complete, please, try to hurt someone worth hurting, not someone who loves you." Dumbledore in his calm voice, his half-moon glasses glistened in the light.  
  
"Fine, bring me someone." She said challenging Dumbledore.  
  
"I will not put anyone in danger, I wish to help you, for you are following in Voldemort's path when he was in school here, I wish that I could say I did everything in my power to stop him but I blinded myself from the obvious, I thought that letting him be would help him, how deeply wrong I was." Dumbledore said. "I shall not make that same mistake again." He raised his wand, Ginny was too quick and whipped out hers and she muttered something in Latin that neither understood, next thing, they were in a field, Ginny shrieked with laughter as they spun around trying to figure out how they got there.  
  
"What? Don't you like my present? Oh... too bad." She said shrieking with laughter, she cast a spell that hit Elliot Square on and he froze and fell to the ground, Ginny shrieked as his eyes darted to see if he could get out.  
  
"What have you become Ginny?" Dumbledore asked; Ginny stared at him hard.  
  
"I have become complete." She said.  
  
"Where is she?" Dumbledore asked; Ginny looked dumb-founded.  
  
"Hallucinato!!!" He bellowed, Ginny's head shot upwards and her mouth opened wide, green light streamed out of her, suddenly, a small helpless voice was heard within the mist.  
  
"Dumbledore!!" The voice cried out.  
  
"Ginny!" Dumbledore bellowed.  
  
"Help me!" The green mist vanished and Virginia stood there, Dumbledore understood now, this was Virginia, Ginny was trapped inside.  
  
"So, nice trick, now, my turn!" She spun her wand and a green light came out, Dumbledore also spun his wand and a ground monster came out and took the blow, Virginia laughed menacingly.  
  
"That's enough Virginia!" Dumbledore roared, he did the spell again, Ginny cried out for help.  
  
"Ginny, you must face life if you are ever to come back to us." Dumbledore bellowed before she was shrunken back into Virginia.  
  
"Leave her out of this!" Virginia yelled, she shot a stunning spell and Dumbledore dogged it.  
  
"GINNY, THIS ISD VERY IMPORTANT, YOU MUST FACE THE FACTS THAT PEOPLE HAVE DIED!!"  
  
"NEVER!" Virginia yelled. "I DON'T WAN TTO GO BACK TO BEING THAT WEAK PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A PERSON, I'M POWERFUL NOW!!" She stopped; she looked shocked at herself and mentally slapped herself.  
  
"You are not powerful, you are blinded from the world, I know that deep down inside you are still Ginny, and I know that you do no wish to become Voldemort, now, please, just."  
  
"NO, I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE, I AM OUT OF HERE!!" She screamed and disappeared in a cloak of black smoke.  
  
"Follow her." Dumbledore said, rubbing his eyes, George nodded.  
  
"Next time, please do not come into the Wing when I ask you too." George blushed; he guessed that if he had followed Dumbledore's orders, he wouldn't have been transported to this place.  
  
"What about Elliot?"  
  
"I will take care of him, now, please, you are our last hope, don't despair, there is always hope." George nodded and with a crack, Dumbledore sent him streaming after Ginny, Dumbledore sighed, he un-binded Elliot and they left for Hogwarts, Dumbledore drew what looked like an arch and a door appeared, he opened and Elliot stood there with his mouth open as he stared into the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore signalled for him to enter, quickly recovering, Elliot stepped through the door.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
"How will we know if George is ok?" As if answering his question, Fawkes came flying gracefully in and Dumbledore handed her a note, Fawkes shrilled and disappeared in a puff of fire, Elliot stared.  
  
"She will come back with news on George, that note I gave her was a blank piece of paper which shall instantly tell me the happenings of the person intended as soon as the bearer reaches them, in this case, George and Fawkes." Elliot nodded while taking all of this in; he then started thinking of the happenings of this year.  
  
When he first saw Ginny, she was a very happy, peaceful girl, he followed her everywhere as ordered, then, her mum died, she became depressed, then he made his appearance and she instantly became the girl he followed during the year while he was wondering if she was the one, then, after he taught her everything he knew, they attacked and her boyfriend Draco was killed, she became depressed again and then she fell in love with him, he loved her since he laid eyes on her and now she loved him back, then, the war started, it was terrible, they lost many family members, Ginny lost half her family, she lost Fred, Bill, Charlie, and her close friend, Harry, her father came but he wasn't allowed to stay long, she woke up and then that's when his curiosity was answered, she turned to the depression for strength, she looked on happiness as weakness, she looked upon friends as filth, she turned black. Dumbledore tried to help her but it too late.  
  
Elliot wiped his eye; he couldn't believe that she was gone.  
  
Fawkes appeared into Wing in a fireball, Dumbledore shot p and took the note, he sighed deeply.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"He's ok, Virginia has got him but he is fine, she will not harm him, he is her family, she has lost too many to confine." Elliot didn't know if that was good or bad news.  
  
"Will she be ok?" Dumbledore just looked lost for an answer.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Hey!! Like this? Well, just like to let you know, that, unless I get more reviews, I will not be continuing and this will be the end of the story, so, review please!!! 


End file.
